The IRL Black Swordsman
by Shade-Oh
Summary: Join Kirito and friends as they deal with good and bad situations and Kirito and Asuna's realtionship develops. Takes place after the Mother's Rosario Side-story Arc. Rated M for lots of Violence, swearing and possible sexual references. I do not own SAO and never will. All rights belong ot Reki Kawahara.
1. Chapter 1: Released

Kazuto Kirigaya woke up in the middle of the night. He was worried about Asuna. He had this feeling that the girl he loved was in danger. He picked up his phone and called Asuna.

"Who 'yawn' is it?" A familiar female voice asked.

"Asuna it's me Kazuto. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Kirito-kun! Yeah I'm fine. Why?" Asuna Yuuki asked.

"I had this feeling. Something's wrong. I feel like there is danger near." He said.

"Don't worry Kirito, everything is fine. Go back to sleep. I'll call you in the morning. I promise." Asuna said.

"Goodnight Asuna." Kazuto said.

"Goodnight Kirito-kun. Love you." She said.

"Love you too." Kazuto said. They hung up and Kazuto lied back down on his bed.

 _Something's coming. I can feel it._ He thought and then he fell asleep.

A few hours later Kazuto woke up to a phone ringing. He picked it up.

"H-hello?" He said.

"Good morning Kirito-kun!" A cheery voice said from the other end.

"Good morning Asuna." He replied.

"I'm coming over there in a half-an-hour if that's okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great Asuna. Love you." Kazuto said.

"Love you too. See you soon Kirito-kun!" She said as she hung up. Kazuto showered then got dressed as quickly as he could and walked downstairs.

"Midori! Sugu! Asuna will be over in a few minutes." Kazuto said. He prepared some microwavable bacon and made some pancakes for everyone. He heard a knock on the door. Kazuto ran to the door and opened it. Asuna's smiling face was looking straight toward him. She ran forward and hugged him.

"I'm so glad to see you!" She said.

"Asuna we were with each other yesterday and talked on the phone last night." Kazuto said.

"I know but it feels like forever." She said.

"You're so cute Asuna." He said.

"I know." She said happily.

"Come in, I made breakfast." He said.

"You made breakfast?" She asked.

"It isn't much. Just microwavable bacon and some pancakes." He said. She smiled.

"Good. I'm hungry." She said. They went into the kitchen and ate in silence. When they were finished Asuna smiled at Kazuto.

"Thanks Kirito-kun." Kazuto nodded.

"Anytime." He said. Sugu and Midori walked down the stairs.

"Who made breakfast?" Sugu asked.

"I did." Kazuto said. Sugu laughed.

"Really I did." Kazuto said.

"Okay. Hello Asuna." Sugu said.

"Hello Sugu." Asuna said. Midori and Sugu took their plates and walked into the living room and turned on the news.

Kazuto's phone started ringing. Kazuto picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey it's Klein. Watch the news. Apparently something important will be on soon." Klein said.

"Since when do you watch the news?" Kazuto asked.

"Agil told me it was important. I'd watch it myself but my TV broke." Klein said.

"Come over then quick." Kazuto said.

"Alright." Klein said and hung up.

"What was that about Kirito?" Asuna asked.

"Klein's coming over. Something really important is coming on the news soon and his Tv is broke so he's coming here to see what it is." Kazuto said. They walked together to the second couch in front of the TV. They stared at the screen waiting. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. Kazuto opened it and saw Klein. They walked back in the house and Klein sat in a chair and stared at the TV. Kazuto sat back down next to Asuna and she leaned on his shoulder. Then an important news alert came on.

"Former chief of RECT. inc. buys his way out of prison. Sugou Nobuyuki will no longer have to spend any of his life in prison where he was charged on attempted murder of a 16 year old male." Then it switched to the media speaking to the man.

"Sugou Nobuyuki do you have anything to say?" A reporter asked. He nodded.

"I have only one thing to say. Kirito if you're watching this I hope we will get to meet again to uh settle our differences." The man said smiling.

Asuna, Klein, and Sugu were staring at Kazuto, his fists clenched. Midori noticed his hands shaking and the look of anger.

"What's wrong Kazuto? He just wants to settle his differences with this Kirito." Midori said.

"Midori, I never told you, he was the one who attacked me on my way in the hospital to see Asuna. He's the one who raped Asuna in ALO! I'm Kirito!" He said shaking with anger.

"Kazuto he just wants to settle his differences with you." Midori said.

"He was smiling. I've seen that smile on too many faces. I know what that smile means. Murder." Kazuto said rage building.

 _He's talking about Laughing Coffin._ Klein and Asuna thought at the same time. Kazuto couldn't think anything other than anger and hatred about what Sugou did to Asuna. He then saw himself in a void. Sugou was there smiling. Kazuto gathered all his rage and started to charge. He then heard a voice.

"Kirito-kun, calm down." Asuna's voice said. He snapped into focus and was back in the living room. He realized he was breathing heavily.

"Sorry Asuna it's just… the things he did to you… they're just unforgivable. He hurt you physically and mentally. I can't forgive him for that." Kazuto said.

"You don't have to forgive him. If he comes close I know you will protect us but remember, we can fight too." Asuna said.

"I know. I just can't stand to see him walk free again." Kazuto said.

"Easy Kazuto. Don't go looking for him. I wasn't there when you and Asuna were attacked but I can tell you this much, he wants you to find him so he can kill you. I saw the smile and the look in his eyes too. I was there when we fought laughing coffin. I know how they act. He's just as bad as them so please Kazuto, don't go near him unless you have to." Klein said. Kazuto nodded.

Does Kayaba know? What will we tell Yui? Kazuto wondered.

"Hey I'm logging on to ALO if you want to join me." Kazuto said to Asuna.

"Of course Kirito-kun." She said.

"I'm coming too. I'm glad I brought my AmuSphere" Klein said.

"I will too." Sugu said. Kazuto and Asuna ran into Kazuto's room and both got on the bed after plugging in their AmuSpheres. They held each others hand then together they said "LINK START!"


	2. Chapter 2: Sugou

Kirito logged in to ALO and smiled seeing his friends around him. Asuna looked at Kirito.

"I got a message from Liz. It says 'Hey Asuna, me and Silica will be at the cabin in a few minutes. See you soon!'" Asuna said.

"Hey I got a message from Agil. He says he'll be over in a few minutes too." Klein said. Kirito nodded. His friends were all going to be there.

"Daddy, Mommy, you're back! Aunt Leafa and Uncle Klein too. Yay!" Yui said.

Lisbeth and Silica appeared a couple minutes later. After another few minutes Agil appeared. He had a stern face.

"Alright everyone I have something to talk about." Kirito said.

Everyone walked into the cabin and got comfortable. Agil and Klein standing against a wall. Liz and Silica sitting on one couch and Kirito, Asuna, and Yui on the other couch.

"Agil I'm assuming you saw it too?" Kirito said to Agil. He nodded.

"Liz, Silica, did either of you watch the news a few minutes ago?" Kirito asked.

"No we were here trying to get some more money." Liz said.

"I don't know any other way to say this but… Sugou is free from prison." Kirito said as calmly as he could.

Liz and Silica looked shocked. "But… he attacked you. He tried to kill you. What about the thing he did to Asuna? Didn't he get charged for that?" Liz asked.

"No. Kikuoka tried to get the government to have a trial for that but the government said there was no proof and that it was just a game and it couldn't be really felt." Kirito said.

"That's not fair." Silica said.

"Daddy isn't he the one who held Mommy hostage?" Yui asked. Kirito nodded.

"He wants to meet me to 'settle our differences'" the last three words Kirito made the quote signal with his fingers.

"He'll kill you! Don't go after him please!" Liz said.

"I won't unless he attacks any of you. Ingame or not." Kirito said. He stood up and walked toward the door. "I'm going out to exert this anger on some monsters. I'll be back." Kirito said.

"Daddy can I go with you?" Yui asked.

"No Yui. Stay home with Mommy." Kirito said and walked out of the cabin.

 _ **Floor 47, Hill of Memories.**_ Kirito finished off the last Giant Venus Fly Trap monster sheathing his sword. He smiled. _I feel less angry now._ He thought.

"Hello Kirito. Or should I say Kazuto Kirigaya?" A chilling voice said from behind. Kirito knew who it was right away and turned around.

"Sugou. I see you escaped your specially reserved cell. How's it feel to know that you're weak." Kirito said without anger in his voice.

"You're the weak one Kirito. You couldn't even kill me. You called the police instead." Sugou said.

"It takes a lot of strength to spare the one who tried to kill you." Kirito said.

"Let's have a little duel shall we? You know, to prove you're not so weak. I just got Excalibur through one of the ex-Laughing Coffin members. He so needed the money. And I've been training against him. He was quite a powerful warrior." Sugou said smiling.

Kirito smiled himself. _That's not Excalibur you fool. That's a Caliburn. If I ever meet this ex-Laughing Coffin member I'll thank him for the swindle._ Kirito thought.

"I accept your challenge." Kirito said pulling out his beloved Elucidator he recently got back. Feeling the handle gave him confidence.

"Of course the famous Elucidator. I'm going to enjoy this." Sugou said.

They dueled without using the duel system. Both of their blades crashed against the other.

"I will make you pay for taking everything away from me Kirigaya!" Sugou screamed.

Sugou swung his sword and cut Kirito's shoulder.

 _Damn! Caliburn still hurts._ Kirito thought.

Kirito swung but Sugou parried and slashed his leg. Kirito slashed Sugou's arm. Kirito slashed again but Sugou parried and then performed the Deadly Sins sword skill and every hit but the final seventh hit because Kirito realized that it was going to hit the right side of his face which he barely parried the blow. Kirito was kneeling on the ground out of energy and his health was in the red.

Sugou laughed. "So this is the mighty Kirito of Sword Art Online? I thought you'd be more of a challenge. When I'm done with you, I'll find Asuna and finish what I had started." He said smiling.

He brought his sword up ready for a final blow. "I can't wait to kill you in the real world." He said. He brought the sword down but a sword crashed against his.

Kirito stared in shock. It was... "Yolko?" Kirito said.

"Don't worry Kirito, me and Caynz will hold him off. Run!" Yolko said.

"Right." Kirito said as Yolko switched with Caynz.

 _No point in fighting further._ He gathered his remaining strength and ran as hard as he could making his way back to town. He managed to make it just barely. He used a teleport crystal to teleport to Floor 22.

 _ **Floor 22, Kirito and Asuna's House.**_ Asuna chatted with the others waiting for Kirito to return.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air guys." She said to the group. She walked out and took a deep breath.

 _I hope he comes home soon._ Asuna thought. She saw a figure on the path leading to the house.

 _Is that Kirito?_ She thought. _It is! Wait, he's limping!_ Asuna realized.

"Oh my god Kirito!" She shouted. Asuna ran to him and put her arm around him. "What happened?" She asked supporting him. He just stared at the ground as they walked to the house.

Yui ran out of the house. "Daddy you're hurt!" She said.

"Yui get in the house. I'll bring him in." Asuna said. Yui ran inside and Klein held the door open. Asuna lied Kirito on the couch.

"Kirito, please tell us what happened." Asuna said.

"Yeah, what the hell happened to ya man?" Klein asked. Kirito took a deep breath.

"I was fighting off monsters in the Hill of Memories. I felt it would be safe, peaceful." He said. He took another deep breath. "I finished off the last monster when I heard someone behind me say 'Hello Kirito. Or should I say Kazuto Kirigaya?' I knew who it was right away. It was Sugou." Kirito said. Asuna put her hands up to her mouth.

"He called me weak and I told him he was wrong. He challenged me to a duel to prove it. I accepted the duel. He thought he had Excalibur but, it was a Caliburn. He said he got it from an ex-Laughing Coffin member. We dueled but he was a lot stronger than last time. He did this to me. I was on the ground waiting for the final blow. As he brought his sword down it was blocked by someone. It was Yolko. She saved my life. She told me to run and switched with Caynz. I ran." Kirito said.

"Oh Kirito!" Asuna said.

"I'm not done. Before he swung for the final blow he said he'd find you Asuna, and finish what he had started." Kirito said. Everyone stared.

"No he won't! If he comes near me I'll kick his ass!" Asuna said.

"I won't let him near you. I promise that." Kirito said. She noticed something else was bothering him but didn't bring it up.

"Kirito, we'll back you up. All of us. If he comes near you we will all kick his ass." Klein said. Kirito's friends nodded.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot." Kirito said smiling.

Kirito heard a knock on the door. Klein drew his sword and walked to the door. Everyone except for Kirito also prepared their weapons. Asuna stood next to Kirito with her rapier ready. Klein quickly opened the door with his sword in a defensive stance.

"Does Kirito and Asuna live here?" A girl asked. A man was standing next to her. "I'm Yolko and this is Caynz." She said.

"Let them in." Kirito said recognizing the voice. Everyone put away their weapons except for Klein.

"I'm going to make sure you weren't followed." Klein said. He walked out of the house. Yolko and Asuna hugged and Caynz shook Asuna's hand.

"It's good to see you Asuna." Yolko said.

"Good to see you too." Asuna said.

"How you feeling Kirito?" Caynz asked.

"Better now that I'm home with my family and friends. Thank you so much guys." He said.

They smiled. "Of course Kirito. Anytime since you helped us out back in SAO." Yolko said.

Klein came back in. "All clear guys." He said.

"Where is Schmitt?" Asuna asked.

"Leveling." Caynz said.

"How's Grimlock doing?" Asuna asked.

Both Yolko's and Caynz's face grew solemn.

"That's what we came to talk about. He's missing IRL. Rumors said that he ran off and suicided but… he was doing really well. He misses Griselda and has regretted what he did but he's been living a good life with us. He's disappeared and we don't know what to do. We just wanted to ask that if you see him, tell us okay?" Yolko said. Everyone nodded.

"Now who is this little girl anyway?" Yolko asked looking at Yui.

Asuna and Kirito smiled. "This is our adopted daughter Yui." Asuna said.

"Hello Yui. I'm Yolko." Yolko said to Yui.

"Hello Aunt Yolko!" Yui said smiling.

"Aunt?" Yolko asked.

"Yui calls our friends Aunt and Uncle all the time." Asuna said.

"Oh, okay. Well this is Caynz." Yolko said waving her hand toward Caynz.

"Hello Uncle Caynz!" Yui said.

"She's adorable." Caynz said smiling.

"Well we best be going." Yolko said.

"Yolko, Caynz wait! Let's friend each other!" Asuna said.

They nodded. Everyone friended them and then they left.

"I'm loggin' out guys." Agil said.

"Yeah we all need to log out. It's getting late." Sugu said. Everyone nodded.

"Seeya guys later!" Klein said and he logged off.

"By everyone!" Asuna said and everyone else logged out.

 _ **Kazuto's house.**_

"I'm going to bed Kazuto!" Sugu shouted from her room.

"Hey Kirito-kun, can I spend the night at your house tonight?" Asuna asked taking off her AmuSphere.

"As long as your mother is okay with it." Kazuto said.

Asuna took out her phone. She dialed her mom's number.

"Hey Mother I'm spending the night at Kiri- I mean Kazuto's house tonight." Asuna said.

Kazuto heard her mother shouting through the phone.

"Mother it's what I'm doing and what I want to do. My decision is already final. Good Night." Asuna said and hung up. She sighed.

"Your mom still doesn't like me does she?" Kazuto asked.

"Yes, and no. She's thankful for the times you saved my life but she's just well... " Asuna trailed off.

"She's your mom. Let's just say that." Kazuto said.

Asuna nodded. Asuna lied on Kazuto's chest feeling his heartbeat.

"I love you Kirito-kun." Asuna said.

"I love you too Asuna." Kazuto said.

Asuna lied there thinking then remembered the cabin.

"What's bothering you Kirito-kun?" She asked.

"Nothing why?" Kazuto asked.

"Don't lie to me. I can see right through it." Asuna said.

Kazuto looked down. "What if he was right?" He asked.

"Who?" Asuna asked a little confused.

"Sugou. I am weak. I couldn't fight him off. I even had my guard up while fighting him and he still took me down in a couple of minutes. It was pathetic. _I'm_ pathetic." Kazuto said with tears starting to flow from his eyes.

Asuna looked at him angrily.

"How could you ever say that? You are NOT weak! You are NOT pathetic! He's playing mind games with you. He wants you to feel that way. You took on Kayaba and won. He's one hundred times the man Sugou is. You're one hundred times the man Kayaba is! You lost because he probably leveled and trained. You _are_ better than him! You'll kick his ass. I _know_ you will." Asuna said tears in her eyes now.

Kazuto smiled. "Thank you. I needed that. You're right. He's screwing with me. With _us_. He's trying to make us unfocused. I'm sorry I let him get to me." He said.

"It's okay. Just talk to me. Kazuto, I need you to promise me something." Asuna said.

"What's that?" Kazuto said.

"Promise me you won't hunt him down. I know you said to the others you won't but I know how you get." Asuna said.

"I promise you I will not hunt him down. But if he attacks you or Yui or any one of our friends I will hunt him down." Kazuto said.

"Thank you. Let's get some sleep." Asuna said.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Kazuto said.

Klein opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, I'm gonna watch the TV tonight for about another 2 hours and then I'm headin' home." Klein said.

"Alright, seeya Klein." Kazuto said. Klein nodded and shut the door.

"Hey Kirito?" Asuna said.

"Yeah Asuna?" Kazuto said.

"Where do you think Grimlock went?" She asked.

Kazuto thought for a moment. "I don't know. He can't be dead. We'll look for him. Trust me, we'll find him." He said. Asuna nodded.

"I love you Kirito-kun." Asuna said.

"I love you too Asuna." Kazuto said. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3: Grimlock

Klein was watching the late night news. He was trying to see if they would talk more about Sugou. He had to figure out Sugou's location. If he did that he could get the others to join up and take down Sugou. _After all, Kazuto has dealt with enough for now._ Klein thought. Nothing was reported on the TV that night, so Klein finally decided to shut the TV off and leave. He grabbed his AmuSphere and walked out the door. Klein continued to walk until he saw something move in the bushes. Klein got in the best defensive stance he knew then slowly approached the bushes.

"Come out!" Klein said. When there was no answer, he added "Show yourself you coward!"

A man stood up from the bushes looking battered and beaten. He had glasses and a fedora on his head. The man attacked but was too slow. Klein moved around him and put his arm around the man's neck. The man tried to fight but didn't have enough strength and Klein dragged him in the house.

"What are you doing near Kirito's house!?" Klein shouting and forgetting to be quiet for the others sleep.

The man did not speak.

Kazuto and Asuna came downstairs running.

"What's going on Klein?" Kirito asked breathing heavy.

Asuna noticed the man. "Grimlock!" She exclaimed.

"He was hiding in the bushes." Klein said.

"Klein, let him go." Kazuto said.

Klein reluctantly let go.

"What are you doing here, Grimlock?" Kazuto asked.

"I'm here to kill you." Grimlock said smiling.

Kazuto was calm. Klein and Asuna, on the other hand, got into a fighting stance.

"Well, I _was_ here to kill you. That was what I was ordered. I planned to kill you but I decided against it. In SAO you helped me realize that I made a mistake. It still hurts, Griselda's death. I need to tell you the truth. You're-" Grimlock was cut off.

"Please sit down Grimlock. Tell us everything." Kazuto said. Grimlock nodded. Asuna relaxed her position but Klein didn't.

"Klein take it easy." Kirito said. Klein nodded. Kazuto sat down on one of the couches, Asuna at his side. Klein sat in the chair.

"Alright Grimlock." Kazuto said.

"You're being hunted Kirito. The former chief of RECT wants you dead. He threatened that he would kill Yolko, Caynz, and Schmitt if I told you but the thing is… After SAO ended they all began training with weapons close to the one's they used in SAO. I have been too. I knew they could handle themselves. I needed to send a warning to them. I can't do it face to face but, I was wondering if you could send it to them." Grimlock finished.

Kazuto nodded. "Of course, we'll send them the message. We already knew about Sugou wanting me dead. We had an incident just a little while after SAO. Anyway, stay on guard at all times okay?" He asked. Grimlock nodded.

"Take care Grimlock. Get on ALO when it's safe." Kazuto said. Grimlock nodded again. He got up and walked out of the house looking around making sure he wasn't being watched. Grimlock ran off.

Kazuto and Asuna sat on the couch as Klein paced.

"Klein you can quit pacing and go home." Kazuto said.

Klein shook his head. "I'm staying here. I got enough sleep earlier yesterday. I took too many naps. I'll be fine. I'm going to watch the house just to be safe. I'll be gone by morning though." Klein said. Kazuto nodded reluctantly.

Kazuto and Asuna walked back upstairs. "This confirms it Asuna. He's after me. Oh well." Kazuto said.

"'Oh well'? He's hunting you and you don't care?" Asuna asked angrily. Kazuto shook his head.

"I care, but I'll be prepared. I'm picking up Kendo again and I will be getting my own sword soon too. I will stop him. Let's get some rest." Kazuto said. Asuna nodded as Kazuto lied down on his bed. She lied on him and they fell asleep once again.

 _ **The next morning.**_ Kazuto woke up carefully. He didn't want to wake Asuna. _Today''s the day I finally get it. I will defend her and my friends. She can't know though. She'd be pissed._ Kazuto thought. He slowly moved her off him and quietly moved to his computer desk. He opened a drawer and grabbed his money and closed the drawer. Kazuto quickly but quietly ran out of the house and ran to his motorbike and drove off. Kazuto made his way to a blacksmith he met in SAO. He knocked on the guy's door.

"Come in." He heard so he opened the door and walked in. A forty-year old man spoke from another room.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The man asked.

"Hey Faber, is it ready?" Kazuto asked him. The man, Faber, nodded.

"Alright!" Kazuto said excitedly.

"Come with me Kirito." Faber said gesturing to another room. Kazuto walked into the room and saw all kinds of weapons hanging on the wall. He smiled. He had already seen the weapons but still smiled at the blacksmiths normal handywork. Faber went behind the counter and into another room. Kazuto patiently waited as Faber went to retrieve something. He came out a minute later with a familiar weapon. Faber set the weapon down on the counter. Kazuto reached for it then stopped.

Faber nodded. "Go ahead. It is yours after all." Kazuto reached for the sword and grabbed it. He grinned. He picked it up and swung it a couple of times. It felt perfect.

"It's exactly what I need. It's perfect. Thanks Faber." Kazuto said reaching into his pocket.

"Of course Kirito. I hope it works for you. Have a good day." Faber said taking the money from Kazuto. Kazuto nodded taking the sword and sheath with him. He went to the Kendo dojo that him and his cousin trained at and hid the sword. _I'll be back._ Kazuto thought. Kazuto drove home and opened the door. As Kazuto walked in a fist hit him on the head, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked. An angry Asuna was glaring at him.

"Where were you?" She asked.

Kazuto hesitated. "I was out to meet an old friend I met in SAO." He said. _Well that isn't a lie._ He thought. Asuna sighed.

"Take me with you next time won't you." She said. Kazuto nodded.

"Of course. Sorry, it was urgent." Kazuto said. Asuna nodded. She went into the kitchen and continued to cook while Kazuto sat on the couch. Sugu, who was in the chair looked at him.

"So who was this friend?" Sugu asked. Kazuto looked at her.

"Faber. The blacksmith. He wanted me to test out his new sword design." He said winking at Sugu. Sugu nodded. She was the only one who knew about the sword. He flicked the news on and saw another new alert. _Sugou Nobuyuki is declined his previous job as chief of RECT. Progress._ Kazuto smiled.

"Hey Asuna, your father declined Sugou his old job." Kazuto said.

"I know. While you were gone I was on the phone with my dad and he told me. Mother wasn't so happy. She said he worked well and brought in more money." Asuna said.

"I'm guessing you didn't like to hear that last part." Kazuto said.

She shook her head. "No I didn't. I told her what he did but she just laughed and said that it couldn't happen in a game." Asuna sighed. "Foods done Kirito-kun!" He got up and grabbed one of her famous sandwiches.

"Thanks Asuna!" Kazuto said. She smiled. Kazuto, Asuna, and Sugu finished eating and took care of their plates.

"Hey Sugu, me and Asuna are going out for the day so if you see the others just tell them we're on a date. Oh and if you see Sinon tell her about Sugou." Kazuto said. Sugu smiled.

"Will do. Have fun you two!" She said waving them off. Kazuto grabbed Asuna's hand and together they walked outside.

"Where do you want to go?" Kazuto asked.

"The Dicey Cafe is fine by me." Asuna said. Kazuto sighed.

"We always go there. Are you sure?" Kazuto asked. Asuna nodded.

"Unless there is some other place you want to go to." She said.

Kazuto shook his head.

"Let's go to the cafe for some coffee. Then we can maybe hit the park." Kazuto said. Asuna nodded and they ran to the Dicey Café.


	4. Chapter 4: The Park

Kazuto opened the door and heard the familiar bell. Asuna followed him inside. Agil looked up and smiled.

"You two again. I keep telling you that you can go other places." Agil said as the couple sat down. Kazuto shook his head.

"Nah. We like it here. We are friends right?" Kazuto said. Agil chuckled.

"You got that right. Couple of coffees I assume?" Agil asked. They both nodded. He prepared two coffees and handed them over. Kazuto reached in his pocket and payed. He noticed he was low on money. _I forgot, I don't have a lot since that big payment this morning._ He looked at Asuna.

"I'm getting kinda low on money Asuna." Kazuto said. Asuna was surprised.

"Why Kirito-kun?" She asked.

"Well, I owed money to Faber. He did me a huge favor and I payed him back this morning along with the sword test." Kazuto told her. _That is true other than it wasn't a favor, it was business._ Kazuto thought. Asuna nodded. They heard the bell from the door and saw Klein limp in and collapse on the ground. Kazuto rushed over and shook him.

"Klein, what the hell happened to you?" Kazuto asked. Klein coughed.

"Someone in black robes. He attacked me with a knife. I don't know who it was but I fought him off. I'm so glad I bought that katana years back." Klein said.

"Why the hell didn't you go to the hospital?" Kazuto asked angrily.

"I'm fine. He didn't hit me very well. It wasn't Sugou, or maybe it was. I doubt it though. He probably sent someone to do the dirty work for him. Anyway, I'm just exhausted. I took out all my energy on the guy and then ran here as best I could. I didn't expect to see you guys here. You guys on a date or what?" Klein said. Asuna blushed a little. Kazuto smiled.

"We're on a date like you said. We're heading out to the park next." Kazuto said. Klein nodded. He turned to Agil.

"I'd like a coffee. No alcohol, just coffee." Klein said. Agil quickly made one and handed it to him. They all drank quietly until they were finished.

"Hey Kazuto, can you make a detour to my house?" Klein asked. Kazuto nodded. They all waved goodbye to Agil and walked to Klein's house. When they arrived at Klein's house Klein told Kazuto to wait a moment and walked into his house. Kazuto and Asuna waited patiently. Klein came out a minute later with his katana sheathed. Kazuto and Asuna stared.

"What are you doing Klein?" Kazuto asked. Klein smiled.

"I'm going with you two to the park. I'll stay on guard so you don't have to. Don't argue. I don't want to ruin your date but I got to protect you. Plus if it's the same guy, I want to kick his ass myself." Klein said. Kazuto and Asuna nodded.

"It doesn't bother us Klein. Thank you." Asuna said. Klein nodded. They walked to the park where no one was there. Kazuto and Asuna sat down under a tree. Klein climbed the tree.

"Asuna, you brought lunch right?" Kazuto asked.

"Of course!" She said and reached into her basket that she brought and pulled out Kazuto's favorite sandwiches.

"I love your sandwiches." Kazuto said.

"Why don't you marry them then?" She asked.

"That's not what I meant." Kazuto said. Asuna giggled.

"I know." She said and began eating her sandwich. They ate silently. When Kazuto finished he sighed.

"Great food, great friends, great girlfriend. Is this a dream?" Kazuto asked.

"Nope, I'm real." Asuna said giggling. Kazuto lied back and relaxed, arms behind his head.

"Oh does this bring back memories." Kazuto said.

"Yeah it does. I walked over to you and asked what you were doing. You told me you didn't want to waste the good settings of the day. I tried scolding you but you just told me if I lied down in the grass once in awhile I'd understand." Asuna said.

Kazuto smiled. "Yeah, then you lied down next to me and fell asleep. I woke up and saw you were asleep so I just sat on the wall and watched over you incase someone came by. Then when you woke up you looked angry and reached for your rapier. I thought you were going to attack me." He said.

"Then I gave you one meal. Then the whole incident with Caynz and Yolko happened. It was a hoax the whole time. It was good to know less lives were lost and we caught Grimlock." Asuna said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm glad he's doing alright." Kazuto said. Asuna nodded and lied down next to him holding his hand.

"Asuna, I love you." Kazuto said.

"I love you too." Asuna said. Asuna started to fall asleep until Kazuto shook her lightly. She looked up to see him pointing toward the fountain. A man dressed in black with black hair stood there. Kazuto stopped pointing.

"Act like we don't see him." Kazuto said. She just pretended to fall asleep. The man slowly approached them until he was a few feet away.

"Are you the ones known as Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuki?" The man asked.

"And what if we are?" Kazuto asked.

"Then you will regret revealing to me who you are." The man said pulling out a short sword. Kazuto stood up in front of Asuna. She stood up too. The man smiled.

"Oh so you will fight me will you? This will be interesting." He said and swung the blade. Kazuto jumped back then sent multiple punches forward. The man blocked them but Kazuto was fast enough to make the man back away.

"Switch!" Kazuto said as the man swung at him. He jumped back and Asuna moved forward fast sending punches and kicks at the man. He backed away more.

Asuna jumped back and yelled "Switch!" Klein came bursting through the trees landing a kick on the man and then drawing his sword and attacking. They dueled as Kazuto and Asuna regained their energy. The man backed away more and smirked.

"You're definitely stronger than that bitch over there." The man said. Kazuto clenched his fists and ran at the man but the man landed a slash at Kazuto's arm and shoulder, blood splattering.

"Kazuto!" Asuna shouted.

Kazuto prepared to attack again but Klein moved in front of him.

"You don't attack my friends and get away with it. Oh, and what he's trying to say to you is 'Don't call my girlfriend a bitch or I'll kick your ass twenty times over'" Klein said and attacked again. Kazuto knelt on the ground in pain. Asuna ran up to him and knelt next to him. Klein battled the man but the man landed an attack on Klein's chest horizontally. Blood splattered but Klein only grunted and continued. He slashed the man's shoulder and followed with a thrust to the chest. The man grunted and kicked Klein back. He turned and ran sheathing his sword. Klein sheathed his katana.

"Let's get you to the hospital Kazuto." Klein walked over and tried to get him to stand. Kazuto just sat there. Asuna hugged him.

"Kirito-kun, come on. Please let us take you to the hospital!" Asuna said. Kazuto sat there and said nothing. Asuna gripped him tighter.

"Come on. Please!" Kazuto still did nothing.

"Please Kirito-kun don't do this!" Tears started forming in Asuna's eyes. Kazuto finally chose to speak.

"He'll pay. No one calls you a bitch ever. I will take on every man Sugou throws at me until he's out of resources. Then I'll find him and kill him myself." He was angry.

"Kirito-kun no! He should rot in prison. Killing him would bring him mercy." Asuna sobbed.

"Prison didn't do anything to him before. Why would it now? He deserves to die!" Kazuto spat. Asuna pushed away from him and stared.

"Kazuto, look at what he's doing to you. You're getting angry and that's exactly what he wants! Please just let us take you to the hospital! Kikuoka can handle it there. Please just let us get you treated. Then we can plan from there!" Asuna reached out a hand. Kazuto nodded and took it. She pulled him up and Klein and Asuna supported him. Asuna pulled out the phone and dialed 119.

"Yes, I need an ambulance. My boyfriend and his friend is injured. Someone attacked us. We don't know who it was. They need immediate medical attention." She told them where they were at and hung up. An ambulance showed up a few minutes later and they all went to the hospital. The police questioned Asuna while Klein and Kazuto were treated. Kikuoka came in and told the cops he'd handle it.

"So a man attacked you three at the park?" He asked Asuna. She nodded and explained everything to him.

"Was he the guy attacked Klein earlier, or was it someone else?"

"I don't know. You would have to ask him. All I know is that Sugou is after us. He told Kazuto that yesterday in ALO."

"Yeah, I saw how he acted on the news which concerned me. Asuna, I hope you have a weapon on you or near you at your house. Kazuto will need one as well. I'll keep tabs on him as best as I can but we're a bit busy with the whole Death Gun thing. We're trying to get Kyouji to talk. He's very uncooperative. Anyway, I hope you have a better day and I hope those to heal well. Bye Asuna." Kikuoka said and left. Asuna walked into Kazuto's room but he wasn't there. She checked Klein's and found him and Kazuto talking.

"Kirito-kun, I thought you were supposed to be in your hospital room." Asuna said.

"It wasn't as bad as they thought. They stitched it up and let me go. Klein needs a couple of hours to recover but other than that he's fine too." Kazuto said smiling. Klein chuckled.

"That guy must have not known how to properly slash with a sword. Or he has no strength. One of the two." Asuna shook her head at Klein.

"Kikuoka told me to carry a weapon on me from now on. You too. Klein has his Katana so he'll be fine." Kazuto looked at Asuna. _Should I tell her? No, she doesn't need to know yet. When the time comes though, it'll be an important moment. Sugou will feel the pain he deserves._ Kazuto nodded.

"Don't worry. I have one that I can use. Anyway, We'll stay with you until you're released. Safety precautions, you know." Kazuto said. Klein nodded. Klein was released a couple hours later so Kazuto and Asuna took him home. At his door he turned to them.

"Thanks you guys. Really means a lot. Promise me you two will stay safe and not do anything rash." Klein said. They nodded. Klein smiled.

"Seeya guys. Stay safe." Klein walked inside and shut the door.

"Asuna, you'll need to tell your mother about this incident. I'll walk you home. It's not safe to be on your own." Kazuto said. She frowned.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to train at the dojo for awhile. Come on, let's get you home." Kazuto said reaching for her hand and she took it. Together they walked to her house hand-in-hand.


	5. Chapter 5: Mother

**AN:/ Hey guys, I'm actually putting an author's note in. So I just want to say thank you to those who have supported me thus far and I hope you enjoy Chapter 5. Sorry it took so long, school's a pain. Anyway, please Read and Review!**

"Are you sure you'll be safe Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked her boyfriend as she opened her door. He grabbed her hand and grasped it tight.

"I'll be fine, Sugou in the real world can't be as bad as he was in-game anyway, and the people he sends won't be able to hurt me. I promise I'll be fine. Tell your mother about Sugou. Like I said, I'll be at the dojo so don't worry about me." Asuna nodded. They hugged and then pulled apart.

"See you later Kirito-kun!" Asuna said happily.

"Seeya!" He said and left. Asuna shut the door. Her mother walked up to her and glared.

"Where have you been Asuna Yuuki!? You call me and tell me that you're spending the night with that Kazuto kid and then you don't even come home in the morning!" Asuna's mother Kyouko, shouted at Asuna. Asuna didn't flinch.

"That's because we went on a date earlier today Mother." Asuna said as calmly as she could.

"Well call me when you're making a decision like that and don't hang up in the middle of it." Her mother said.

"Then you'd be lecturing me for an hour and waste my time. Didn't you even hear about what happened?" Asuna asked.

"No, what bull crap happened now? Did he break up with you?" Her mother sneered. Asuna almost lost it then and there.

"NO! Of course not! He'd never do that! What happened was we were attacked by a guy carrying a sword!" Asuna almost shouted.

"So that guy on the phone was serious was he? I didn't believe him." Her mother said.

"The guy attacked us and could have killed us. Luckily a friend tipped us off he was attacked and protected us." Asuna said.

"But this is proof that Kazuto's a bad influence on you." Kyouko said. Asuna was on her last nerve.

"No he's not. Mother, the man attacked us because someone wants Kazuto dead." Asuna said shaking.

"Who, is he affiliated with a gang?" Kyouko asked.

"No! Sugou Nobuyuki! The man who used to work for Dad." Asuna was waiting for a response.

"Oh, the old chief. Your father should have rehired him. I still don't understand why he won't." Kyouko said.

"Um, because he tried to kill Kazuto, because he raped me in Alfheim Online! Why can't you see that he's bad!?" She asked. Her mother slapped her.

"What he did in that stupid game means nothing to real life. You don't say that word in my house unless it actually happened. Understood?" Her mother glared. Asuna was in tears, but reluctantly nodded. She walked upstairs to her room, lied down on her bed, and cried softly.

Meanwhile Kazuto was at the dojo wielding his new sword. It felt great in his hands. He swung it left and right then up then brought it back down. _It's so odd… I can't believe I'm wielding this sword again._ He thought. He heard the dojo door open. He prepared his sword in a defensive stance. Schmitt walked in.

"Schmitt, what are you doing here?" Kazuto asked. Schmitt smiled.

"I'm here to talk with you. I heard about what happened with Grimlock. Don't worry, he's okay. Yolko and Caynz are looking after him. We're protecting each other. Anyway, I was wondering if anything happened since yesterday night?" Schmitt asked.

"Yeah, Klein was attacked in his apartment. Then he accompanied us to the park and hid in the tree we were under. Then we were attacked by someone but we fought him off. Asuna called the ambulance and we were taken to the hospital. The wounds weren't that bad. Sugou is definitely determined to kill me though. It's only been a little more than a day since his release and me and Klein have been attacked. The guy who attacked us three called Asuna a bitch and I kinda lost it. Klein was the one who drove him off. Anyway, don't worry about it. I know this is odd but, you want a duel?" Kazuto asked. Schmitt chuckled.

"I figured you'd ask that. I'd love to duel ya." Schmitt said pulling out his sword.

"Alright then. Now some real practice." Kazuto said getting into a fighting stance.

"Shouldn't we wear some armor?" Schmitt asked.

"Nah, it'd be like a real fight this way." Kazuto said. Schmitt nodded and charged. Kazuto deflected Schmitt's first attack. Kazuto swung quick, Schmitt barely able to dodge. Schmitt then swung his sword multiple times. Kazuto blocked each. They clashed swords pushing back and forth. Schmitt moved as fast as he could summoning all his strength to put speed into a slash. Kazuto instinctively blocked faster than he thought he could and turned the block into a counter attack and stopped right before his sword would have hit Schmitt in the face. He then sheathed his sword.

"I guess you win Kirito. I best be going. That was fun though. I'll add you to my ALO friends list. Anyway see ya Kirito!" Schmitt said and he walked out of the dojo. Kazuto hid his sword in-case Asuna came looking for him. He walked out of the dojo and walked home. When he got home he made 100% sure he wasn't being followed then entered his house.

"Sugu, Midori, I'm home!" He shouted. Sugu rushed downstairs and hugged him.

"Why didn't you come home?!" Sugu asked.

"Oh you heard about what happened today. I took Asuna home and then trained at the dojo. Relax I'm fine. Sugou needs to hire better, less cowardly, men. I'll be okay. I'm more worried about everyone else. If he attacks any of my other friends or you or Midori, I swear there will be hell to pay. No one but you knows about my surprise, so we should be fine." Kazuto said. Sugu nodded.

"Call us though, we could have drove you." Sugu said. Kazuto shook his head.

"Nah, I'll be fine, but thanks anyway. I have my bike most of the time. I'm going to take a nap then got on ALO." Kazuto walked upstairs and was just about to lie down when his phone rang. He grabbed it immediately and checked who he was receiving a call from. It was Asuna. He answered it and heard a choked voice.

"Asuna what's wrong?" He asked her. He could tell she had been crying.

"Mother, she, she…" She couldn't say it.

"What did she do. She made you cry so tell me what she did." Kazuto said.

"She said that she didn't understand why father wouldn't hire Sugou and when I told her that he attacked you and that he raped me in ALO, she slapped me saying that what he did meant nothing to real life. I don't know what I'm going to do." Asuna continued to cry. Kazuto's anger built up more.

"You're going to stay there and I'm coming to get you. I'm glad I bought that extra helmet for you. I'll be there in a few minutes." Kazuto said and he hung up. She would say no if he didn't hang up right away. Kazuto ran and grabbed both helmets and put one on and held onto to the other. He ran to his bike and drove to Asuna's house. When he arrived he got off his bike and set both helmets on the bike. He knocked on the door and out came Kyouko.

"Ugh it's you, what are you here for?" She asked.

"I'm here to pick up Asuna. May I come in?" Kazuto asked.

Reluctantly she let Kazuto in, though her face looked at him like he was a disgusting bug. Kazuto walked in and looked around. Asuna was not down yet.

"Asuna your boyfriend has arrived unannounced!" Kyouko shouted. Asuna ran downstairs and flung her arms around Kazuto.

"Asuna, did you call him and tell him to come here without my permission?" Kyouko asked.

Asuna let go of Kazuto and glared at her mother.

"No, I called him to tell him of how you're behaving. He told me that he would come get me because unlike you, he cares about me." Asuna continued to glare.

"You will _not_ take that tone with me Asuna Yuuki! He will not just come and go as he pleases, and I'm starting to think that neither will you." Her mother said.

"Do you even CARE about me mother?" Asuna asked.

"I want what's best for you and _he_ isn't what's best for you, don't you understand that?" Her mother asked.

"I don't care whether or not he is the best for me. I don't want any of your rich suitors. I'd rather be poor and be with him than be rich with one of your suitors. Their stuck up bastards anyway." Asuna said glaring. Her mother got more angry. She raised her hand to slap her daughter but Kazuto jumped in the way and blocked.

" _Enough_. You will NOT hurt her anymore. I won't stand it. You need to learn to respect your daughter's decisions. If she wants to hang out with a loser like me then you should respect that. If I was a _murderer, rapist or a thief,_ then it would be different." Kazuto waited for a response.

"You're nothing. You have no riches, no great heritage. You don't even have your _parents_ to support you. Did they abandon you? I know I would have." Kyouko sneered. Kazuto clenched his fists. _No one, trash talks his parents._ He would swing but he knew Asuna wouldn't be happy. And Kyouko would just get more pissed.

"My parents never abandoned me, they're DEAD! You will NOT trash talk my parents who you never even knew." Kazuto shouted.

Kyouka raised her hand and slapped Kazuto in the face hard. Kazuto stumbled back and collapsed.

"You stuck up little brat! You don't shout in my house. Get out!" Kyouko shouted.

Asuna glared and walked in front of Kazuto, shielding him in case her mother decides to attack him again. Tears were in her eyes like before, but this time full of hatred.

"I HATE YOU! I'm packing my bags and I'm leaving. I am sick and tired of you treating me like I don't know anything yet I can handle it. But now you hurt Kazuto, what the hell mother? I hope you're happy for what you've done. I'm leaving." Asuna ran up to her room and Kazuto followed.

"You didn't need to completely lose it Asuna. I'm more worried about you. If you'd like, you can stay at my place for awhile. If, if you want to." Kazuto said. Asuna smiled at him.

"That would be great, as long as Midori is okay with it." Asuna said.

"She probably will." Kazuto said. Asuna grabbed everything she would need like her clothes, her phone, and some other stuff then put the stuff into a backpack. Asuna and Kazuto walked downstairs and was met by a steaming Kyouko.

"You think you can leave? You have nowhere to go." She sneered.

"You're wrong. Kazuto is letting me stay with him. His aunt and cousin are fine with letting me stay." Asuna and Kazuto walked toward the door.

"Good bye Mother." Asuna said as Kazuto opened the door for her. They walked out, got on his bike, put on their helmets, and they drove off.


	6. Chapter 6: Spending Another Night

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long. I was busy with school and some other things but school is over so I think I'll be good to work on this story more. So this chapter is just to wrap up the day of chapter 5. It's going to be at least a few more chapters before Sugou and Kazuto fight so be patient. Any way like always please read and review!**

Kazuto came to a halt at his house. Him and Asuna got off and took off their helmets. They entered the house and shut the door. Sugu walked out and saw Asuna.

"So that's where Kazuto ran off to. Well, how long are you going to stay?" Sugu asked.

"Until me and my mother calm down. I hope I won't be a burden to you all." Midori walked out from the kitchen.

"You won't be a burden, it'll be nice to have you here. Just keep it down when you're up there okay?" Midori said. Kazuto and Asuna blushed and Sugu laughed. Kazuto and Asuna went upstairs and into Kazuto's room.

"To think we were here together last night not realizing we would be here again tonight." Kazuto said. Asuna nodded. She set her bag down next to Kazuto's. It was getting late.

"I think we're having a proper table meal tonight so I'm going to go set the table. If you need to lie down for a few minutes then you should do so." Asuna smiled at him and shook her head.

"Thank you but I'm fine, really. I'll help make dinner. I need something to keep me busy while you're doing something." Together they walked out of his room and downstairs into the kitchen. Kazuto got the table ready and together Asuna, Sugu, and Midori made dinner. When they were finished they all sat down and ate. After they ate and cleaned up it was already 9:00. Kazuto yawned.

"Are you tired Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked.

"No, I'm awa-" His voice was cut out by another yawn. Asuna giggled.

"You should get some sleep tonight." Asuna told him.

"Let me call Klein first, let him know you're safe and tell him why you're here." Kazuto said. Asuna nodded.

"You can tell him everything that happened. I'm fine with it. If my Mother is gonna be a bitch then people will know about it." She told him. He nodded. Kazuto went up to his room, grabbed his phone, and dialed Klein's number.

"H-hello?" His best friend's voice said from the speaker.

"It's me Kazuto."

"Kazuto! It's nine did something happen?" Klein asked.

"No, I'm fine. So is Asuna, at least I think." Kazuto then went on to explain the whole rest of the day.

"Her mother needs to relax, if she wants to be with you than she should be with you." Klein said.

"That's what I said. She's staying at my place for a while. Anyway, stay on guard. We know that Sugou is hunting all of us to get to me. I'm not telling you what but when I meet with him I got a trick up my sleeve he won't expect. Seeya later Klein." Kazuto hung up and lied on his bed. _I might get a trench coat too. Once I have the money. If Sugou is hunting me, why am I hiding? I could just come out and fight him. No, he'd twist it so I'd get thrown in jail. Shit. So I just have to keep staying on guard and fighting off all his cronies until he shows himself. If he can find me so easily in ALO though Yui could be in danger._ Kazuto grabbed his Amusphere and logged on real quick. When he got in Yui appeared right in front of him.

"Daddy!" She said throwing her arms around Kirito. He hugged her tight.

"Why are you here so late and why isn't Mommy with you?" She asked.

"I came to check on you. Mommy is IRL. I just wanted to make sure Sugou doesn't get you. I want you to stay hidden from him. Okay?" Yui nodded.

"KAZUTO! Why are you here?" Asuna's voice shouted.

"Oh Asuna! I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure Yui was safe. I just came to check on her." Kirito said. Asuna nodded.

"It's okay, just let me know next time. Are you ready to get to sleep Kirito-kun?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Alright Yui, we're going to log out. Sorry we couldn't stay for very long but we need to get some sleep." Kirito said. Yui nodded.

"Hug!" She said and they all embraced. They both logged out and Kazuto saw Asuna sit up next to him.

"Are you ready to get some sleep Kirito-kun?" She asked. He nodded.

"I love you Asuna. Goodnight."

"I love you too Kirito-kun. Goodnight." Kazuto lied down and she snuggled with him. She drifted off to sleep quickly. Kazuto thought for a moment. _Where are you Sugou? Where the hell are you? I will fight you 'till the end. You will pay!_ And with that Kazuto fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: The Guardian Spirit

**Hey guys I'm back. I know this is a short chapter but I think and hope you'll like it. It's got a familiar face. And another fight. Anyway as always read and review. If you have a Fanfiction account please review while logged in.**

 _Bullets stray past Kazuto's face. He runs forward slashing at each man who is shooting him. He's not here for a fight with them. He's here for a fight with_ him _. Kazuto ran into a room that had no one in it. Or so it seemed. He knew better._

" _Come out Sugou! I know you're in here!" He shouted. He heard a loud cackle._

" _Fine, I guess there is no hiding from the legendary Kirito. But if I come out, will you be able to hit me?" Sugou's voice cackled. Then ten Sugous' walked out and lunged at him. Kazuto dodged all of them and attacked one. As his sword sliced through it it screamed then disappeared. Another Sugou appeared and lashed out at him. He hacked and slashed his way through many Sugou's and was running out of energy. He finally hit the real one and Sugou cried out in pain. Sugou then somehow managed to knock the sword out of Kazuto's hands. Sugou pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Kazuto's face. Kazuto prepared for death when a familiar face knocked Sugou away and started pushing him back._

" _Sachi?" Kazuto realized._

" _Yes Kirito! Run, get out of here! You're in danger! Protect Asuna! Sweep your legs!" Sachi shouted._

Kazuto was confused as he woke up… to a gun pointed at his face. Kazuto remembered what Sachi just said and used his leg to sweep kick the man's leg. The man stumbled and Kazuto saw the gun shift to Asuna. His first instincts was to protect her so he moved in front of her and and shot rang out. He felt the bullet tear through his chest. Somehow the bullet didn't go through all the way. He noticed Asuna staring at him with tears in her eyes. He began to whisper as fast as he could as he heard the click of the gun.

"Asuna, don't argue just kick me as hard as you can in the chest and send me flying back." He said quietly. She nodded. She kicked him with everything she could and he went flying just like he wanted. He was rammed into the man right as the gun shot again. The bullet only tore through his arm but the gun was sent sliding under his room's closed door. The man stood up right as Kazuto stood up and they started punching and pushing each other. The man grabbed Kazuto and pushed him out the window but not before Kazuto grabbed the man as well. They both fell out of the window with a crash, sending glass shards everywhere. They continued to punch each other but Kazuto was losing strength and energy. Kazuto's arms finally faltered and he couldn't fight any longer and he got knocked on the ground. He then thought that if he failed Asuna could get hurt. Anger corsed through his veins and he lept from the ground kicking the man in the face. He felt dangerously protective and launched all he had at the guy. Punch after punch after punch. The man couldn't handle his speed and finally got knocked on the ground by a kick to the chin. He was out cold. Police sirens blared as police cars showed up at his house. Asuna was coming out the door and Kazuto looked over at her and he smiled. He felt his knees give away and he fell but Asuna caught him right before he hit the ground. He stared into her tearful eyes and smiled.

"I'm okay. I'll be okay. Relax. I'm fine." He tried to tell her but she didn't believe it. An ambulance showed up and carried him away, Asuna riding with him. The man was arrested and taken in for questioning. Kazuto looked into Asuna's eyes as he fell asleep and began to dream again.

 _He was in a plains staring at all the familiar creatures he had seen far too often. He looked at the setting sun that the system was producing. He saw the familiar friend float down next to him._

" _I'm back here again ain't I?" He asked her. She shook her head._

" _Not really. Sword Art Online doesn't exist anymore. Unless you count New Aincrad." She said._

" _Why did you bring me here?" He asked._

" _To see you in a familiar and more um… safe place than last time." He nodded._

" _Sachi… are you real or just a figment of my imagination?"_

" _Real. I'm a spirit. I followed you throughout SAO and watched the battle with Kayaba. I thought I'd never see you again because we were confined in the Cardinal System but when you showed up in ALO I was happy to see you were alive and well. Yet you seemed stressed. I then saw how Asuna was locked in a cage and realized you needed to get to her. I was happy you got through that. I've been watching you whenever you're on." Kazuto didn't know whether to be happy or disturbed that she's been following him around._

" _Anyway thanks for taking my advice."_

" _Thank you for warning me. But hold on, you said you were confined in the Cardinal System so how exactly are we talking?" He asked_

" _Our spirits are finally able to communicate to people in their dreams. I mostly talked to my parents but I finally decided to see you. I would have talked to you tonight if it weren't for the fact that you were in danger so I showed up earlier. Anyway Kirito, it was nice seeing you again. Take good care of Asuna. I'll see you again at some point." And everything went black._


	8. Chapter 8: The Hospital

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter. It's shortish and simple. Anyway I expected this to get out sooner but I'm busy with something important and unavoidable right now. Anyway please Read and Please! Please! Reveiw. Bye!**

Kazuto slowly opened his eyes. Klein, Silica, Liz, Sinon, Agil, Sugu, Midori, and Asuna were standing around him smiles of relief on their faces.

"Ugh. Where am I?" He asked.

"Where do ya think?!" Klein asked with a smirk on his face. Kazuto looked around and realized he was in the hospital. Memories flashed back to the dreams he had.

"You gave us quite a scare." Klein said. More memories flashed back. The fight, the anger, the gunshots. Kazuto sat up and felt where he had been shot. No pain.

"They got the bullet out of you chest. Surprisingly there wasn't much damage." Midori said. Kazuto looked over at Asuna who would have been on the edge of her seat… if she was sitting.

"Asuna, quit holding back. Just hug me already." Kazuto said. She hugged him tightly and started sobbing. Everyone was grinning at them. At this point he didn't care. He held her smiling.

"Jeez Asuna, you haven't hugged me this tightly since Floor 74." He told her.

"Because it was exactly like that." Asuna cried out.

"Nah, he was no Gleam Eyes. He didn't have horns, ice breath, a giant sword, and cause me to wield two swords." She giggled at his joke. Kazuto looked over at Agil.

"Why aren't you at your shop Agil?" He asked.

"I decided to close up early and wait for you to awaken. We stick together. For the ones that didn't make it through the game."

"Oh I thought you scared your customers away again." Agil glared at him. Kazuto laughed.

"Just kidding. Thank you everyone for being here. You didn't have to come here."

"Yeah we did. We are your friends and family. We are supposed to be here for you." Sugu said.

"It's time for us to go home now Kazuto. Get better quick." Midori said and her and Sugu left.

"Me and Agil are gonna go back to the cafe." Klein said and they walked out.

"Me, Silica, and Sinon are going to go grind Kazuto. Get better." Liz said and they left..

"Asuna why didn't you go with Midori and Sugu?" He asked. She smiled.

"To stay with you, dummy" She responded.

"Sit down in a chair. I need to tell you something" Kazuto said. Asuna sat down in a chair next to the hospital bed.

"First of all thank you for kicking me. We would have been screwed if you didn't. Second I was warned you were in danger in a dream." He explained the dream with Sugou and Sachi.

"So she warned you that I was in danger and to protect me?" She asked. He nodded.

"After the fight and I passed out I had another dream. I was in the world of SAO again. Not New Aincrad but the real SAO. I asked Sachi if she was real and she explained that she was a spirit. She was following me the whole rest of SAO. She was trapped as a spirit as was the rest of the 4000 spirits of the players who died in SAO. Then when SAO's servers got moved to ALO she got trapped there. The spirits can now communicate through dreams. I think they will be freed eventually. She was the reason though I was able to fight the guy off in the first place. He was ready to shoot but I surprised him. Anyway thank you for staying here with me." She nodded.

"Of course. I love you Kirito-kun. I always will." She said as she hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I love you too Asuna. My love for you will never waver. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said and she fell asleep on a bench in the hospital room. Kazuto fell asleep and began to dream again.

 _He was back in the plains. He was surrounded by monsters but took care of them easily. He smiled to himself._ I'm still a beater one way or another. _He thought. He saw Sachi float down next to him._

" _Sachi. Why do you keep bringing me here?" He asked her._

" _To see you. The battle with Sugou is getting closer. That sword of yours better be ready." Kazuto was startled._

" _You know about that?" He asked her._

" _Yep. Don't ask. Anyway, Sugou has gotten really powerful these last few days since his release from prison. He knows how to use a sword IRL. He has a few more tricks up his sleeve. Unfortunately I don't know them all. I know he wants to capture Asuna and make her his bride. He also has a few ex-Laughing Coffin members who want revenge helping him. The man that attacked you this morning was one of them. So was the one at the park." Kazuto wasn't surprised. He was surprised that they hadn't acted sooner. He nodded._

" _How many men does Sugou have at his disposal?" Kazuto asked._

" _Not that many. Maybe between three to ten. I know don't the exact number because I don't see him talking to them in person. He normally calls them. I can only hear him. I thought I should warn you. Anyway Kirito, stay as safe as you can and Sugou will eventually show himself. I can't tell you where he is. It would be messing with fate. Bye Kirito." And everything faded away._

Kazuto awoke in his hospital bed in the morning. He looked for Asuna but was nowhere in the room. _Maybe she was told to go home._ He thought. He then heard the door open and Klein and Asuna were talking to a nurse. He pretended to be asleep.

"So he's ready to go?" Asuna asked the nurse.

"Yep! His vital signs are all good." The nurse said smiling.

"Ah, that's a relief. I was wondering when I'd be out of here." Kazuto said sitting up to stretch. Klein, Asuna, and the Nurse jumped.

"How long have you been awake Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked. He smirked.

"Only a few minutes." Klein and Kazuto started laughing. Asuna rolled her eyes.

"Men." Asuna said causing the nurse to chuckle.

"Yeah, you're free to go. Just take it easy. Oh and a man named Kikuoka Seijirou wanted to speak with you. He said he would be at the Dicey Cafe. Have a good day!" The nurse walked out.

Kazuto got dressed and then together Kazuto, Asuna, and Klein left for the Dicey Cafe.


	9. Chapter 9: Framed

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating. Every time I would get to typing I'd get bored of it real quickly. I hope you can forgive me. On a brighter note Chapter 9 is finally up! I have been trying to figure out what I wanted to do with this story and I have it planned out for now. As always please Read and Review. I need reviews to know what you might want to add to the story! I am open to suggestions even with this planned out story if you guys suggest something I think would be a good addition to the story I will try to get it in. Anyway have a good day and enjoy!**

Kazuto, Asuna, and Klein arrived at the Dicey Cafe and opened the door. Agil looked up and frowned.

"I guess you got released. That would explain why _he's_ here." Agil said glancing toward a table. Kikuoka was sitting there and waved them over.

They all sat down and Kazuto sighed.

"What do you need from me now?" He asked.

"I don't need anything. I just wanted to know if you would like to help interrogate the guy that just tried to kill you. Are you up for it?" Kikuoka asked.

"Yeah I sure am! I need to know where Sugou is and he might be able to tell me. And he attacked Asuna, well both of us technically but he still almost got her injured. That's unforgivable in my mind."

Kikuoka nodded in understandment.

"Then I will take you to the station."

And with that they walked out and made their way to the station. At the station Kikuoka guided Kazuto to the interrogation where the man was being held. Before he entered Kikuoka told Kazuto to remain calm, at least at first. Kazuto nodded. Kazuto and Asuna entered and they sat down. The man looked at them with disgust.

"It's you two. I guess even a dead man gets lucky. I'm assuming your back is fine. What do you want anyway?" The man asked.

"Let's start with your name." Kazuto said calmly.

"My name is Morietur Avius." Kazuto made a strange face.

"That doesn't sound Japanese."

"That's because it ain't." Morietur growled.

"What is it then?"

"I believe that is not important. Now what do you want from me?"

"We want to know who sent you to kill me."

"What gives you the idea I was sent by someone?" Morietur asks. Kazuto smiled.

"I was attacked a few times in only a few days so I can only guess they are related. Now tell me who sent you!" Kazuto shouted angrily. Morietur smiled.

"If I tell you all hell will break loose. Are you sure you want this?" Kazuto nodded.

"The former chief of RECT. Progress inc. He's the one but be careful, he's planned for argh!" He shouted as he fell on the table. He started choking and tried to stand up. Kazuto tried to help him but the man fell dead on the ground. Asuna stared at Kazuto.

"Asuna what the hell just happened?" He asked. Police broke into the room and apprehended Kazuto. Asuna punched and kicked at them and managed to knock them away just enough for Kazuto to run. He got out of the room and ran out of the building barely noticing a bewildered Klein and an angry Kikuoka. Kazuto didn't where to go so he just kept running and made sure he was being followed. He was going to hide in a near alley but something didn't feel right about it to him. He ran and ran, finally reaching the Cafe Shop Agil ran. He pounded on the door and Agil opened it.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were questioning the man who attacked you."

"I was but he just started choking and died. They think I killed um because they grabbed ahold of me and Asuna kicked them down. I hope she can come up with a good story. I need a place to hide but I don't know where I can go." He explained. Agil waved him to follow and told him to stay calm. Kazuto and Agil walked in the back, the customers not noticing.

"You can chill here until you gather yourself together, or the cops show up. If they do and need to check the place, I'll gesture them back here but unfortunately you'll be on your own if they show up since Klein's isn't safe nor is your home. Anyway Kazuto I hope you can figure out how to get yourself out of this mess. I don't want you arrested." Kazuto smiled at Agil.

"Thank you Agil. This means a lot. Even if it lasts a few hours."

"No problem. Now if you excuse me I have to tend to my customers." Agil said with a wave. Kazuto nodded and thought about what he could do to stay busy. He began to practice fighting without a weapon. Agil came in a few minutes later and chuckled.

"You gonna knock 'em down one by one now?" Agil asked. Kazuto shook his head.

"No, I'd rather run and not risk it but I may need this against Sugou." Agil nodded. Over time the night fell and Kazuto was ready for some rest. Agil was closing up his shop as Kazuto peeked out of the back and saw the last customers leave. Kazuto walked up to Agil.

"I'm getting some rest, I need to be ready in case the cops show up." Agil nodded.

"Get a good rest Kazuto. I'm gonna stay here tonight and let the Mrs. know where I am at." Kazuto nodded. As Agil talked to his wife on the phone Kazuto relaxed and fell asleep.

 **Did you like this chapter? I hope so. Anyway if you guys want a hint for the next chapter I'll say you won't see much of Kazuto/Kirito. I want you to see how the others react to Kazuto's problem. Have a good day/night!**


	10. Chapter 10: Hiding

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I am really sorry I took so long. Some personal stuff came up and school prevented me from having time to get this done quickly. This chapter isn't really worth a damn even though it's long. If you want to read it go ahead. It's just about where Kazuto is and a small precursor to information about who my OC, Faber is. I wanted Faber to have more of a role to use him later for something that is planned after this Sugou situation is figured out. We are getting really close to the fight between Sugou and Kazuto. Another chapter or two and that should come out. Please read and review; give me your ideas on what you might want to see for Sugou's fight. I make no promises but I might be able to fit some stuff in. I think I know where I want the location to be so that won't change. Anything else is probably fair game! Enjoy!**

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!... KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Kazuto woke with a start. Agil nodded to Kazuto and he got his stuff ready and opened the window. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Coming!" Agil shouted and ran to the door. He opened it and saw some Police Officers standing at the door.

"Hello Andrew. I was wondering if you knew the whereabouts of Kazuto Kirigaya?" One of the Policemen asked. Agil shook his head.

"No officer, I have not."

"Do you think he's around here hiding?" The officer asked him. Agil shook his head again.

"No officer but if you guys want to have a look around that's fine with me." The officer nodded and the Policemen went inside. Kazuto was out the window before they headed to the back and he ran as far as he could but he didn't know where to go. All he knew was he couldn't be captured.

 _ **The Station: Asuna and Klein**_

"Miss Asuna, why did you attack the police officers?" Kikuoka asked. He knew very well why but he had to play this out like he wasn't on either side.

"Well, I couldn't see why they were attacking Kazuto." She knew it was complete bull but she knew that she had to get away.

"He killed the man!" Kikuoka shouted. A police officer looked at him.

"Relax Kikuoka, she didn't realize that. She should be let out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll take her home." Kikuoka and Asuna smiled on the inside. The police officer nodded. Kikuoka, Asuna, and Klein walked out of the station.

"You were staying at his place right?" Klein asked. Asuna looked down and nodded.

"I can't go back to my mother's right now and I don't know what to tell Midori and Sugu."

"They already know but thankfully Kazuto didn't show up there. Anyway if you can't go to your mother's then it's best to stay with them." Asuna nodded. Klein looked at Asuna.

"I am going to stay too. Kazuto would want me to protect you even if you can yourself." Asuna nodded. They walked to Kazuto's home and Kikuoka knocked on the door. Sugu opened it and gasped.

"Klein, Asuna! You guys are okay! I thought you guys got in trouble too!" Asuna and Klein looked grim. Sugu knew that they had watched Kazuto be framed right before her eyes.

"I came here to drop these two off at your home and to talk with Ms. Midori. May I come in?" Sugu nodded. She let them in and made sure they weren't being watched then shut the door.

"The government man is here!" She shouted. Midori came walking down the stairs and smiled when she saw Asuna and Klein.

"You're safe, thank goodness! I was really worried. I'll talk with Mr. Seijirou and you three can go up to Kazuto's room and chat." Kikuoka nodded and followed Midori to the kitchen. Sugu, Klein, and Asuna walked up to Kazuto's room and shut the door. Klein and Asuna sat on his bed while Sugu sat in Kazuto's computer chair.

"So what exactly happened? Kazuto didn't really kill anyone right?" They two of them nodded and explained what happened. Sugu sat there and smiled.

"I figured he didn't do anything. I bet that Sugou did something." She said her smile turning into a frown. Asuna and Klein nodded.

"I wonder where Kazuto is right now." Sugu wondered aloud. Klein and Asuna also was concerned about his whereabouts.

 _ **A street in Tokyo: Kazuto**_

Kazuto was sprinting hard trying hard to figure out where to go. He kept running ignoring people who stared at him as he ran. _I could go to my Kendo place. No that won't work. I have to go somewhere else. I have gone to so many places that I can't find one that would work unless… I know!_ Kazuto sprinted off to the blacksmith's as fast as he could. He made it to Faber's shop in about a half-an-hour. When he got there he made sure no one would see him enter the shop. He entered cautiously and saw Faber walk out of the backroom. He smiled at Kazuto when he saw him.

"Ah Kirito! Good to see you. What can I do for you?" The blacksmith asked.

"I need a place to stay hidden. I got in trouble with the police though I didn't do anything wrong." Kazuto explained everything to the blacksmith. The blacksmith nodded when he finished.

"Kirito, I had figured you ordered your sword for a reason. I used to work for the police force myself and I have seen your kind before. I believe that you are being hunted but you don't have to confirm it. I will let you stay until you can figure out what to do. No charge either." Kazuto smiled at him.

"Thanks. This means a lot Faber. One quick question though, could you send a message secretly to Andrew Gilbert Mills? Tell him I'm okay and that I'm safe with you. He owns the Dicey Cafe. Ask for Agil." Faber nodded.

"Agil? I know who he is. He ripped off other players for their money so he could give that extra money to the lower leveled players in SAO. I'll find him for you. You can live in the other backroom. I live here so I have to have someplace to sleep. I'll head out to the Dicey Cafe to find Agil." Kazuto nodded and took his stuff to the backroom. He looked around the room noticing a lot of pictures of Faber and a young girl, around 12 or 13 years old. He assumed she was either his daughter or granddaughter. In one picture the girl looked so happy with Faber's hand on her shoulder, it made Kazuto smile and then he noticed Faber. Faber looked happy but Kazuto could see a form of sadness which wasn't just in this picture but in each other picture as well. There were many pictures of Faber and the young girl but there was one picture with Faber and an older woman around Faber's age. There was a picture with the same woman standing next to Faber hand-in-hand both holding the girl's shoulders. It was a family picture; Faber, the woman, and the little girl. Kazuto felt a tear slide out of his eye. He didn't know why but he felt something bad happened to the woman and possibly the child too. Kazuto decided to look at all the sword's Faber had available to take his mind off of the pictures and the fears he had about Asuna. He saw plenty of the starter swords players had at the beginning of SAO. He saw other swords, some of which, he didn't recognize, in the SAO section. He saw the sword the Knights of the Blood Oath member Kuradeel, a name he no-longer remembered but the face still stuck in his mind, carried and fought Kazuto with when Kuradeel was stalking Asuna. He even saw the sword Kayaba carried, complete with the shield too. That one had a "No Sale" sign above it and a Sign that said "This weapon belonged to the creator of SAO, Heathcliff A.K.A. Akihiko Kayaba." Kazuto shifted his eyes to a large red sword and memories came flooding back to him. It was the flaming sword Yui used to delete the boss that was under the Town of Beginnings. He looked deep into the sword sad, he wouldn't get to speak to Yui until this mess was sorted out. He shook his head trying to push that thought out of his head. He finally looked in the glass case and saw a rapier. The Lambent Light. Asuna's sword. He would have to talk to Faber about that one. He looked back at one of the starter swords. He picked one up off the wall and held it in the same way he held the Elucidator. He looked around for an empty room and found one. He began to practice with the sword. He didn't care how long it took for Faber to show up. He needed time to practice.

 _ **The Dicey Cafe: Agil and Faber**_

Faber entered the Dicey Cafe. Agil looked up at him and smiled.

"Faber! I haven't seen you since we were back in SAO a year ago! How's life treating you?" Agil asked the man.

"Alright. Things are getting better; easier. It's still hard to deal with but it affects her the most. Poor kid. Anyway I'm here to bring a message. Kirito is safe with me. He told me to let you know. I was going to talk to you about something. I am a blacksmith in real life too not just SAO now. I was wondering, for a price, I could make you your axe if you want." Agil smiled at him.

"I'd need to work out more if I wanted an axe like that. I'll think about that and report back to you. I'm glad to hear Kirito is safe. I'll let the others know while we are in ALO tonight. Thanks Faber. I hope to speak with you again." Faber nodded, waved bye to Agil and left.

 **Sorry it was such a long boring chapter but it's like a filler episode, a sort of needed one. I don't want to rush Sugou and Kazuto's battle. I'm still trying to piece it together properly. I don't want it to be a big mess. You guys I know will want to see a worthwhile fight between them and I want to give you the proper fight you SAO fans deserve. Anyway thanks for reading! Have a great day/night!**


	11. Chapter 11: Kidnapped

**Hey guys, important chapter up! This is the last chapter before the big fight that I know I have been excited for. I hope you like it. Enjoy and as always Read and Review!**

 _ **Kazuto's house, Night Time: Klein, Asuna, and Suguha**_

Asuna sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. _Why? Why do we deserve this? We haven't done anything wrong! First SAO, then ALO, then GGO, now this! What the hell is going on?!_ She wondered to herself. _He doesn't deserve this. It's my fault. If he wasn't trying to protect me… none of this would have happened. I am the reason they are going through this. Even my mother knows it. I shouldn't live. I should just die!_ Asuna thought and started crying. She noticed a knife on the bathroom counter and went silent. She reached for it and raised it high in the air. As she was just about to swing it down Sugu and Klein bursted through the door; Klein grabbing the knife while Sugu held Asuna back. Klein threw the knife out the window.

"What the hell Asuna?!" Klein shouted at her. She started crying louder. Sugu held her tight reminding Asuna of how tight Kazuto would hold her. She calmed down and stop thrashing. Sobbing into Sugu's shoulder, she went limp.

"This is all my fault. If I didn't exist none of this would have happened. Kazuto wouldn't be on the run, he wouldn't have been attacked, and you guys wouldn't be fighting this battle." Klein scoffed.

"Kazuto would probably be dead or at least still a loner if it wasn't for you. You changed him Asuna, for the better. Fate brought you two together for a reason. It's not your fault that this hell is going on, it's Sugou's for being a creepy perv." Asuna nodded and continued to sob into Sugu's shoulder. Once she had stopped crying she decided she wanted some sleep. Sugu and Klein decided to defend her while she slept so she wouldn't harm herself. Once she had finally fallen asleep in Kazuto's bed Klein decided to run and grab the knife from outside and hid it in a safe place. As he started walking toward the house he heard two screams. He sprinted in and ran into Kazuto's room. He noticed a cloaked man carrying Asuna who was awake but couldn't move for some reason. Sugu was trying to fight but the man kicked her away. Klein reached for his Katana and attacked the man. The man raised Asuna in the air and took the hit, the blade stabbing his side deep. He managed to kick Klein away and jumped out the window. He ran off and disappeared into the night. Klein ran over to Sugu and checked her injuries.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"What the hell happened back there? Why didn't Asuna fight back." Sugu picked up something that was on the ground.

"This. It's some sort of drug that causes paralysis." Sugu glared out the window as Klein examined the item which was a needle that could inject a drug into someone.

"We'll take this to Kikuoka. I'm sure he'll know what it is and if not we'll take it to Kazuto's old doctor that helped him while he was stuck in SAO and while he was busy in GGO."

"Why don't we go to her first?"

"Kikuoka needs to know what happened. The doctor could ask questions we might not be able to answer. Kikuoka can be there to be a reinforcement of sorts too. A government official that could help us avoid questions. I'll call him." Klein pulled out his phone and called the number Kikuoka had given all of them to use if they need him.

"Hello Kikuoka? This is Klein. Can you come back to the house real quick. It's urgent." Klein hung up and called Agil.

"Andrew it's important. Relay this message to Kazuto." Klein told Agil what happened. They hung up and Klein and Sugu waited for Kikuoka to arrive.

 _ **Faber's Shop: Kazuto**_

Kazuto sat down with Faber for dinner. As they ate Kazuto sat and wondered what Sugou's next move would be. After they finished dinner Kazuto spoke up.

"Faber, thank you for the dinner but can I ask you something?" Faber nodded.

"Who were the people in the picture in where I was practicing. The one with you, a woman, and a young girl?" Faber sighed.

"My family. My wife and daughter." Kazuto nodded.

"If you're comfortable with me asking this where are they?" Faber looked down and sighed again.

"My wife is dead and my daughter is with her grandparents. They were with me during SAO. You may remember me being high leveled but not very active. Well, my family formed a guild together. We grinded a lot. Thing is you may remember my rule was no orange players allowed. Not one. Well, people knew I was good at the game, and I got a lot of hate from the orange guilds. The biggest being Titan's Hand and Laughing Coffin. One night Laughing Coffin broke in a couple of days after Titan's Hand got sent to prison. They were unorganized. Rumor is they were going to work with Titan's Hand to get us killed. My wife was the first to wake. She shouted to me to grab our daughter and run. I grabbed a sword and shield off our walls and tried to protect her but they got her. They all ganged up on her and I saw her HP hit zero. I ran and grabbed my daughter and we ran. I took all the items and got them in my inventory using a return all items thing and set fire to the shop. We got out but it traumatized my daughter. She was so depressed. She was so close to her mother. I had to keep her with Agil until some players that I knew took her in. I went back a few weeks later with some high leveled players to see what was left. Only one player was there. The one who took my wife and my daughter's mother from her. A player who's name I would never forget. Red-Eyed Zaza. We tried to take him down but he escaped. I decided a different shop was where I had to go and that's why I changed the location of my shop." Kazuto nodded.

"I'm really sorry. It wasn't my place for asking." Faber smiled.

"It's fine. You look a little bothered Kirito. Is something wrong?" He nodded.

"Red-Eyed Zaza. Are you sure?" He asked. Faber nodded. Kazuto sighed.

"I know him. There was an incident, a couple actually, back in SAO. Then there was one here in real life. Well, more in another game where he was killing players. His younger brother and his friend helped. He's in prison but, he reassured me that it wasn't over between me and him. Anyway, I feel a lot of anger toward him at times because he reminds of the guy we're dealing with at the moment. Ignorant and foolish, thinking he can do whatever he wants, virtual or not. It's sickening. Anyway Faber, don't worry about him. If he shows up I will take him down and bring him to justice." Faber smiled at Kazuto and nodded. Just then they heard the door burst open. Kazuto jumped up and grabbed the nearest sword, Faber did the same. They heard a heavy breath pant.

"Asuna, Asuna was, taken!" It was Agil. They dropped their weapons and ran over to him.

"What's going on Agil? What do you mean 'taken'?" Kazuto said with fear. Agil caught his breath and explained everything.

"She couldn't move, he injected some sort of paralyzing drug into her." Agil stopped to look at Kazuto. His fists were clenched."

"I'm not finished. On my way here I was stopped by a hooded man. He had some wounds that looked like damage from a Katana. Anyway he gave me a letter to give to you." Agil handed Kazuto the letter. He opened the letter and read it aloud.

"Dear Kirito, god of Sword Art Online, can you face me in real life? If you want your precious girl back you have to fight me one on one. I am at a junkyard near your home filled with a lot of scrap metal rather than just car parts. I am waiting, and if you take too long, I will pluck her precious flower. See you soon! Oh and no police or I will kill her." Kazuto dropped the letter and stood up. He grabbed his stuff and came back into the main room.

"Faber, I need that Lambent Light. I would pay you if I had more money but incase I get killed Asuna will need her sword to defend herself. Agil there is a special trench coat I have had my eyes on for a while. I don't have any money but can you run and get it for me? It has some special pockets that I could use to hide the swords. Meet me at the Kendo dojo I use. I hid the sword there." Agil nodded as did Faber. Kazuto ran out toward his Kendo dojo.

 _ **Kazuto's house: Klein and Sugu**_

Klein was sitting with Sugu in the living room waiting for Kikuoka. Sugu stood up and walked toward the door.

"I'm going to the Kendo dojo. Kazuto will go straight to the dojo once he hears about this. I know he will so I will go there and try to make sure he doesn't do anything rash." Klein nodded at her and she was out the door. Five minutes later Kikuoka walked into the house without knocking.

"What's going on? I was just here!" Klein explained what happened ad handed Kikuoka the needle.

"I think this is Succinylcholine. It's a muscle relaxant which would explain why she couldn't move. It's dangerous to use. Hopefully she's fine. Has Kazuto heard?"

"By now yes. Sugu is at the Kendo Dojo where apparently Kazuto will show up. I don't know what's going on with him or why he would be. I'd go there if I were you." Kikuoka nodded. He waved Klein to go wait in his car. Kikuoka went to find Midori. She was sitting in the kitchen.

"I'm going to find your nephew. He's going to go fight Sugou, the one who took Asuna away. I'll try to persuade him but he will probably fight him." Midori nodded.

"Bring my sister's son back safely. Please." Kikuoka nodded and exited the house. He got in the car.

"Let's go find Kazuto." And with that, they drove off to the Kendo Dojo.

 **Well, I'm going to get working on the fight now. How do you feel about Asuna's kidnapping? Are you excited for the big fight? Let me know! I know I've been gone awhile but school has been making it hard to get this done. Hopefully Thanksgiving Break will give some time to get this last chapter done. Have a great day/night and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	12. Chapter 12: Kirito vs Sugou

**Here it is! What you all have been waiting for! The battle between Kirito & Sugou will finally begin! Hope you are excited! And not only that I reached my deadline! I secretly set December 6th to be the due date and today is that day. I finished it in time, just barely. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Do not worry either, this may sound like the last chapter but I'm going to release a special one for you guys that's a lot less fighting and stress and a lot more happiness. After that though I am done with SAO for a little while to work on an ERASED story I want to make. Check that anime out if you haven't already. It's amazing! I plan on making another arc, this time involving a different antagonist, but I'll explain what that is at the end of the chapter. As always Read and Review!**

Kazuto sprinted to his Kendo dojo as fast as he could. When he got there he ripped open the door and ran in. The door slid shut. He picked up his sword and started looking through his things for anything that could help him save Asuna. He then heard movement. He grabbed his sword and swung stopping short of the person's face. It was Sugu.

"Suguha! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you from rushing in like a fool, like you always do." Kazuto sighed.

"I'm sorry Sugu but I have no choice. I have to protect her. He's going to rape her and probably kill her if I don't. He said no police and he sure isn't one to piss off any further right now. I will fight him and I will save Asuna, even if I die trying." Sugu sighed and nodded.

"Just don't get yourself killed." Just then they heard arguing outside.

" _Agil who is this person and why is he carrying a rapier!"_ Kazuto recognized Klein's voice. Sugu opened the door.

"Relax Klein this is a friend of Kazuto's." Klein walked in followed by Agil and Faber. Kikuoka was outside double checking they weren't being watched then entered and shut the door.

"Kazuto I can call back up. You don't have to face him alone." Kazuto shook his head at Kikuoka.

"No. I have to face him alone. He will kill her otherwise as I explained to Sugu, he will kill her." Kikuoka nodded and Klein looked down.

"Kazuto, do you even stand a chance? I mean, you haven't had a real fight in ages. One that was real to you." Kazuto nodded.

"I have this sword. And Faber has Asuna's rapier. Agil has my coat. It's all I need. And your support." Everyone smiled.

"We have your back!" Klein said.

"We're here for you Kazuto!" Sugu said.

"Always man!" said Agil.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot." Kazuto grabbed his stuff and got ready. He hid Asuna's rapier in the Trench Coat along with the Elucidator. Once he was ready he made his way to the Junkyard, everyone following behind him. They were almost there when they were stopped by police.

"Kazuto Kirigaya you are under arrest!" The leading officer shouted. Kikuoka stepped in front of Kazuto.

"He is with me. He is innocent."

"The boy killed someone!"

"Did he really? I was there and he didn't kill that man. The man was killed by Sugou Nobuyuki." The officer took a step back.

"How could he have? He wasn't there." Faber pulled out the letter from Sugou.

"I think this is sufficient evidence." The officer looked at it thoroughly.

"Yeah that's his handwriting. I recognize it. He had to sign a paper for his release and I had to take it to the chief. Listen kid. I figured you weren't a killer. I'm sorry I misjudged you. You may proceed." The officer and the other policemen stepped aside. Everyone proceeded to the junkyard.

"That was close. Those guys are nice guys. Good thing you ain't a killer or they would have made a big mistake." Klein said. Kazuto only nodded as they turned the block. They finally arrived at the junkyard. They entered with caution. Kazuto got prepared for anything. As he walked past all the junk he saw Asuna tied on a post near a campfire, eyes closed, unconscious. Kazuto started sprinting forward until streak of light moved toward him. He jumped back and kicked the person away.

"Nice reflexes Kirito, but you're supposed to be alone." Sugou cackled. He walked over to Asuna and took his sword, a replica of Excalibur and moved it toward her neck.

"No! Guys stand back. This is my fight and my fight alone. Don't get involved unless Asuna get's injured. Is that a fair deal Sugou?" Sugou cackled again.

"Yes that will work just fine for me. How about it then? Ready to get this show on the road?"

"I've been ready." Kazuto reached into his trench coat and grabbed his sword. They approached each other. Sugou raised his sword and swung Kazuto parrying the blow. He swung left, Sugou parrying. It was a very slow fight at first, until Kazuto slashed Sugou's leg. Sugou burst into a rage and started swinging rapidly. Faster and faster he got. Kazuto parried the blows each time though, successfully keeping up with his speed. Kazuto smiled remembering SAO and the times he defended Asuna even though he knew he shouldn't be smiling. Sugou seeing the smiling face got even angry bursting into stronger rage slashing with more force and more speed. Kazuto continued to block and finally started putting real effort into the fight. He knew he couldn't just keep blocking the strikes or he would eventually lose his energy. They fought back and forth changing who blocked and who slashed. It was an intense fight, Sugou using his power and anger, while Kazuto used his agility and determination to save Asuna. During the fight, Asuan began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open. _Where am I?_ She saw the two fighting. _No! I was drugged! Damn it! He kidnapped me to get to Kirito-kun! I must get out of this rope!_ She struggled to break free but couldn't do it. _Damn it! I guess Kirito-kun will have to fight one on one but he won't be alone. I see the others and I will let Kirito hear my support._

"Kick his ass Kirito!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Kazuto smiled.

"Gladly!" He started gaining more speed. More and more he striked, getting faster and faster. Sugou wasn't able to keep up. He jumped back but Kazuto leaped forward. Kazuto ducked to avoid Sugou's blade and he the punched Sugou in the face and slashed Sugou in the side. Sugou screamed loudly. Asuna realized where he hit him. _That's where Klein stabbed him!_ Sugou moved fast and angrily charging at Kazuto with so much force he was knocked back and lost balance. Sugou stabbed him and kicked him in the face sending him flying back. He hit a wall of junk and parts behind him. He could feel a sharp pole stab through him. He coughed up some blood. Asuna was about to scream but then heard a voice whisper behind her.

"Do not look behind you. Do not scream. I am going to cut your ropes and set you free but if you look back you're dead, and so will Kirito." Asuna nodded in fear. She felt the ropes fall off and ran to her beloved. She tried to get him off the pole.

"Asuna…" He panted. His strength was wavering. He coughed up more blood.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't save you." He coughed a few times. Asuna felt tears slide down her face.

"Dummy, you gave me time to get out of those ropes."

"Run, run as far as you can. Get away from here." Sugou stepped forward.

"She ain't going nowhere. I'll kill you and her both." He pulled out a gun. Asuna froze in fear.

"My coat Asuna, there's something for you. Something that will help you. Just take it and be strong." Kazuto whispered. Asuna reached into his coat and felt a handle of a sword.

"You haven't won yet. Even if you beat me you won't beat Asuna." Kazuto said.

"She's unarmed you fool. There is nothing she can do." Sugou shot. Kazuto prepared for death right there as he closed his eyes but realized, he felt no different then he did before. He opened his eyes and saw Asuna with her rapier in a protective stance, a look of determination and disgust on her face. Asuna had blocked the shot. Kazuto's and everyone else's eyes grew wide. She charged at him landing a kick to the stomach and managed to hit the gun out of Sugou's grasp. She tried to focus on landing a hit on Sugou's weak spot but he blocked every one of her strikes with his sword. She started to move faster, starting to get used to the weight of the sword, something she hadn't felt since SAO. She kept hitting him with everything she had but it wasn't enough. Sugou knocked the sword out of her hand and she fell on the ground. Sugou stood above her and raised his sword high in the air. Asuna prepared for death. Then, she heard a clash of metal and opened her eyes. Kazuto had the Elucidator and the Lambent Light in his hands, blocking Sugou's strike. Kazuto pushed him away and then charged at him. Slashing and thrusting the swords at Sugou who could barely keep up. Asuna got up, confidence filling her. She watched them fight then saw Kazuto strike hard with the Elucidator and throw the Lambent Light high in the air. Asuna began sprinting wondering why he threw it straight up. Then she saw him juck and bend forward to dodge Sugou's next attack. She knew what she could do. She jumped up on his back and then leaped up high, grabbed the Lambent Light and thrust it into Sugou's weak spot. Sugou screamed in pain, stumbling backward. Sugou mustered up a swing but Kazuto and Asuna were too quick. Asuna thrusted Sugou's sword back just as Kazuto slashed, cutting deep into Sugou's chest. Kazuto and Asuna jumped back as Sugou knelt down on the ground. He coughed up blood.

"Damn it, you won. Damn you, Kazuto Kirigaya. Damn you to hell." Sugou collapsed on the ground, motionless. Kazuto smiled.

"I did it. I won. It's over." Kazuto said and then passed out, collapsing on the ground.

 _ **Three days later.**_

Kazuto woke up in the old hospital room. _I made it? I survived that? How?_ Kazuto tried to sit up. He let out a low groan, feeling his chest hurt where the pole had stabbed him. He heard a voice to his left.

"Take it easy Kirito-kun. You need to rest and relax." Asuna's smiling face was beaming down on him. She looked down.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is my fault." He saw tears falling from her eyes. He grabbed her chin and gently pulled her face toward his. He kissed her deeply. When they pulled apart, Kazuto looked into her eyes.

"No it's not. Don't even let yourself believe that. If it's anyone's fault it's mine for not keeping an eye on you better. Thank you." She frowned, confused.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"You stayed strong in the face of that creep. You fought him off, giving me time to get off that damned pole. Then you stood with me to finally take him down once and for all. You helped me end it." Asuna saw tears form in Kazuto's eyes.

"What's wrong Kirito-kun?" He shook his head.

"It's over. It's finally over. Sugou can't hurt you anymore." She smiled at him and hugged him tight, him hugging her back just as tightly. They heard a knock on the door. They let go and Kazuto wiped his eyes.

"Come in." The nurse walked in followed by all of Kazuto's friend. Kazuto smiled at them.

"Hey man how do you feel?" Klein asked him.

"I've been better physically but Sugou's gone now. So I just want to say thanks. To all of you." Everyone nodded. The nurse spoke up.

"Mr. Kirigaya, you can leave tonight but you need to take it easy for a few weeks. That injury from the pole is the biggest issue. Now from now on, try to make sure you don't end up back here. Can you do that for me?" Kazuto nodded.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days. The police stopped by a couple of days ago. Don't worry, you're off the hook. They figured out that Sugou had injected a drug into the man that would kill him when he was in custody. Have a great day!" The nurse walked out. Kazuto got dressed, Sugu had brought him some clothes. After Kazuto was ready to leave, everyone got up and exited the room but waited afterward for Asuna to help Kazuto out the door. As a group they made their way to the reception desk on the first floor. The receptionist looked up at the group as they made their way out the door.

"Have a great weekend and an early Merry Christmas to you!" They all turned around.

"Early Merry Christmas!" Kazuto smiled.

"So Christmas is coming up. I hope I can get my money to pay Faber and Agil back and get you all a gift." Faber and Agil smiled.

"No worries Kirito. Just think of the Rapier as a present from me to Asuna."

"Kazuto, the trench coat is yours. Don't worry about it. You come to my cafe all the time anyway." Kazuto smiled.

"Thanks guys. Let's get going." And with that, they left the hospital, ready to recover and live life happily.

 **Oh boy! Finally done with this arc. So what I was talking about above was that I plan on having Kazuto and his friends deal with Death Gun, at least Red-Eyed Zaza and his brother. That's mainly up to you though. Let me know in the review section. If I feel like doing it anyway I will. I know Death Gun isn't that important since GGO was a bit of a flop but personally it reminded me of the original arc of SAO. Anyway let me know your thoughts and have a great day/night! See you later!**


	13. Chapter 13: Arc Epilouge

**Early Merry Christmas! Got this chapter made for you guys as a Christmas Present since I won't be touching SAO for a while to work on my ERASED fanfic. I also lied. I will be making in total, three chapters based around the time of Christmas because of how long this one was getting. This happens the day before Christmas Eve. Hope you like it and as always Read and Review!**

Kazuto woke up in his bed and smiled. _Things are back to normal. Everything is fine._ He tried to stand up, which he was getting better of handling himself but it was still difficult. _Apparently that pole did even more damage than I thought it did._ He eased his way downstairs where Sugu and his Aunt were waiting for him.

"Morning Kazuto." Sugu addressed him. Midori gave him breakfast as he sat down.

"So what does Gentleman Kazuto have for Miss Asuna today?" Midori asked him.

"Nothing for awhile. She and her mom are going shopping together, just the two of them." Sugu smiled at him.

"You jealous?" She teased. Kazuto chuckled.

"Only a little. No, I'm glad things got straightened out between them. It just sucks _that_ had to be the reason." He was referring to three weeks ago, the fight with Sugou. After Kazuto got out of the hospital Kazuto took Asuna home where both of her parents embraced her in a big hug, her mom apologizing for being so cruel. Kazuto thought it was best to leave them alone so he waved bye to Asuna and left. Getting home wasn't easy. He kept running out of breath, his chest and back was decently damaged by the pole that stabbed him during the fight with Sugou. Kazuto got up from the table and put his plate in the sink.

"Thanks Midori, I'm gonna head out and have a chat with Faber then maybe hit Agil's cafe."

"Be careful bro!" Sugu told him. He waved bye and headed out. He looked at his bike, something he couldn't use until he was healed. He smiled at the bike, for no reason really. He made his way to Faber's and knocked on the door. When no one came to the door he tried to open it. It was locked. He put his ear up to the door. He could barely hear the sound of rhythmic clanging. _He must be working_. He decided to just head to the Dicey Cafe. He walked in and saw Agil and Klein glance up. Obviously they were in a deep conversation about something.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Klein avoided his gaze.

"Nothing much Kazuto. Just chatting. So how come Asuna ain't with you?" Agil asked.

"Did you exhaust her Mr. Swordsman? If you know what I mean." That remark got Klein a punch in the face.

"I deserved that." Agil chuckled at Klein.

"She's out with her mom, shopping." Klein and Agil nodded.

"It's good to see they're getting along again." Kazuto nodded at Agil.

"Hey, I stopped by at Faber's and he wouldn't answer the door. He was working I guess but I thought he was taking a break." Klein avoided his gaze again.

"He's been very busy. He's got a special order apparently." Agil told him. Kazuto nodded. He stayed for awhile chatting until about four hours later Kazuto's phone got a text message. It was Asuna. _Meet me at my house, I have a surprise for you._

"Time for me to go meet Asuna. Bye guys." Kazuto got up and left. He made his way toward Asuna's house. When he was about half-way there he ran out of energy, kneeling down. As he was kneeling, he had the feeling he was being watched but as he looked around he didn't see anyone. When he regained his breath he got up and continued making his way to Asuna's house. He continued to run out of breath on the way there. He finally got to the door and knocked. The door opened, and standing there holding the door was Asuna's mom, Kyouko.

"Hello Miss Yuuki. Asuna said she wanted to me to come meet her." Kyouko looked at the panting Kazuto.

"You look exhausted, please come in. I'll make tea." Kazuto was taken aback. He expected to get hit or yelled at for showing up. _She really has changed for the better_. He entered the house and Kyouko shut the door. He took a couple of steps into the dining room before heard sniffling. He turned around and saw Kyouko crying lightly.

"I'm sorry, for everything. When I found out what happened with Asuna, I was prepared to go myself. I snuck in while you two were fighting and saw you protecting Asuna, and when you got knocked into that pole, how Asuna looked so scared about losing you. I finally realized the connection you two had. Then when that creep knocked Asuna on the ground and you defended her I realized you weren't bad. I saw how you two worked together flawlessly to beat that disgusting creep. I should have listened to the both of you. I'm sorry Kazuto." Kazuto walked up to her and gave her a hug. Kyouko sobbed into his shoulder. _This feels so weird. Who would've thought I would ever be comforting Asuna's mother?_ Asuna walked downstairs and saw Kazuto comforting her mother and she smiled. Kazuto saw Asuna and smiled too. Kyouko finally calmed down and went to make tea. Kazuto sat down next to Asuna and waited for the tea. Kyouko came back to the table and poured the two of them some tea and sat down to pour some for herself. Kyouko looked up at Asuna.

"Hey, show him what we got you earlier. That's why you called him here right?" She nodded and ran upstairs.

"What's she getting?" Kazuto asked her mom.

"You'll see." She said with a warming smile on her face. He heard Asuna stutter.

"Hey, K Kirito-kun? How do I look." He looked up and his eyes went wide. Asuna is in a beautiful white dress, not super poofy but nice and flowing. Her face was a really deep shade of red.

"You look beautiful Asuna." Kazuto complimented. Her face if possible, went even redder.

"You really think so?" Kazuto nodded. She smiled, embarrassed but really happy that he likes it. She joined them for tea and drank in peace. After they were done drinking Kyouko took care of the tea cups and returned to her chair.

"Listen Kazuto, I am very sorry for the trouble I caused. You're a good kid, I just didn't see it. I guess I was so focused on finding who was best for her that I didn't see the best one for her was already with her. I hope that maybe we could get together for Christmas on Sunday. Would your Aunt be okay with that? And would you?" Kazuto was surprised at this request but nodded.

"Yeah I would love that actually. I'm sorry for being so aggressive." Kazuto thought this was awesome. He was having all his friends over for dinner anyway so adding them will be great. All his friends were going to show up later in the night, so he could have her parents over in the morning so it can just be basically family.

"Oh my husband has a surprise for you when you bring Asuna back home tonight." Kazuto looked puzzled.

"I don't quite understand."

"You're taking her out aren't you? Go on, be young, enjoy yourselves. Please." Kazuto nodded. _This is so strange but I won't argue it._

"So Asuna, you want to head out for awhile?" He asked awkwardly. She smiled and nodded.

"Let me grab my stuff and we can go." She ran upstairs. Kazuto looked over at Kyouko.

"So what kind of surprise is it. It ain't a dress that he's wearing is it?" He joked. She glared at him and then she broke out in laughter.

"That brings back memories. He once wore a dress to understand why us girls wear them. No, he's gonna ask you something, and he has something to give you. It's an early Christmas present. It's technically for you and Asuna." Kazuto nodded thought he had no clue what this item could be. Asuna came downstairs with some of her stuff and then they waved bye to Kyouko and they left. They talked as they walked. Part way down the road Kazuto brought up her Mom.

"I'm surprised at how much your mom has changed." She nodded and giggled.

"I know, It's so unusual. I think my kidnapping opened her eyes finally." Kazuto nodded in agreement.

"So where are we headed today Kirito-kun?"

"The park. I already stopped in at the cafe. That's where I was before I got your text."

"Okay. Let's get a move on then." They made their way to the park. Kazuto ran out of energy at one point but did everything he could not to show it. When they got there Kazuto took Asuna to a bench and sat down.

"So they cleaned the benches of the snow?" She asked him. He nodded and held her hand.

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to come here. We could sit on the benches and have it just be us." They chatted for a bit and then Kazuto brought up the surprise that her dad had.

"Do you have any idea for what this surprise is supposed to be?" She shook her head.

"I know daddy wanted to ask something of you but that's all I know. And a surprise gift that's supposed to be for the both of us I have no clue." Asuna gave a yawn.

"Tired?" She nodded.

"Wanna head back?" She shook her head.

"Nope. I like where we are." She rested her head on Kazuto's shoulder. He smiled and leaned his head on her's. They fell asleep pretty quickly. A few hours later they were woken by the sound of a ringing phone. It was Asuna's phone. As Asuna answered it Kazuto realized how dark it was getting.

"Sorry Mom. We lost track of time. We'll head back right now." They got up and made their way back to Asuna's house. Kazuto pushed himself to fake like he was fine but he was running out of energy really quickly. Asuna noticed his breathing was heavier and started to get concerned. By the time they neared her house Kazuto couldn't fake it anymore. He collapsed on the sidewalk panting and light-headed.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna dropped down on her knees and put her hand on his back. She helped him up and supported him.

"How long have you been like this?" She asked him as they made the rest of their way to Asuna's house.

"The whole- the whole time since- since the fight." He panted.

"I thought you were fine!" She exclaimed. He lightly shook his head.

"I've been hiding it, trying to ignore it when I'm with other's. I guess I can't hide it now. Not with you."

"You shouldn't have hid it from me dummy!" He only nodded. He couldn't speak anymore, he was too exhausted. They made it to her house and Asuna opened the door.

"Sorry we took so long, we chatted for longer than we thought we did. We're home thought and get Kazuto a pillow!" Asuna helped Kazuto on the couch. Kyouko came over with a soft pillow.

"You didn't need to do that for me."

"Nonsense. Just rest, my husband will be out here shortly." Kazuto lied down.

"Don't worry Kirito-kun, I'll stay right here with you while you rest." Asuna said with a warming smiling. Kazuto smiled and relaxed. Shouzou Yuuki, Asuna's father, came into the living room where Kazuto was resting. Kazuto looked over at him.

"Hello Mr. Yuuki, good to see you." Shouzou gave a warm smile.

"Please call me Shouzou. Thanks for bringing Asuna home, and keeping her safe weeks ago. I wanted to propose something to you." Kazuto was wondering what he was going to say.

"If you want, I would like you to come work with me at RECT." Kazuto was taken aback.

"Really? I've got school and stuff, but I guess I'll think about it. Thank you for the offer at least." Shouzou smiled.

"Thank you for at least thinking about it. Now I have a Christmas gift for you, something that was a side job that I worked on. Getting the idea from Vocaloids I developed something I would like you to have." He pulled out a little device from his pocket and handed it to Kazuto.

"What is it?" Kazuto asked examining the device. It was a little round disk like device with a glass orb on the top and some buttons on the side

"A portable hologram projector. Press the little red button." Kazuto pressed the button and the glass orb projected a hologram of the device.

"I hope you put it to good use."

"Is this your only one? I don't want to take it if it is."

"Don't worry I have a few more to continue to play around with. I advise you to play around with that and see what you can do with it." Kazuto nodded and smiled.

"Thank you very much. I'll get going now. I need to get home." Shouzou smiled.

"You can stay the night if you'd like. That way you can get some rest." Kazuto shook his head.

"I would but I think I have an idea for this projector to make things better for Christmas. I'll work on it in the morning so I won't be available 'till after lunch." Shouzou nodded. Kazuto got up and hugged Asuna, shook his hand with Shouzou, and even got a hug from Kyouko then left. _I can't wait until tomorrow. If this works Asuna will be so happy. I just wish I had a ride home._ As he walked home a car was slowly approaching him from the side. He grew anxious but when the window rolled down he was relieved.

"Hey Kazuto, need a ride home?" Kikuoka shouted from the car. Kazuto smiled.

"Yeah thanks a lot Kikuoka." Kazuto got in the car and they drove off. On the way, he explained to Kikuoka about his day and how Asuna found out about his weakness and shortness of breath.

"You really shouldn't have kept that from her."

"I just didn't want her to be any more worried. Anyway, her dad asked me if I wanted to work with him for RECT." Kikuoka glanced over.

"And you said?"

"I'll think about it. I have school and stuff. I would love to get more VR experience but I don't think I'm ready for a full-fledged job. Oh, but he gave me this." He pulled out the projector and activated it.

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I have a plan that will make Christmas better for me and Asuna. Hey speaking of which, everyone is coming over Sunday for Christmas, you wanna come over?"

"I have my own family to meet with but that isn't until later in the night so I'll show up in the morning. Anyway, Kazuto your home now so I guess see you in two days."

"See you in two days." And with that Kazuto got out of the car and entered the house.

"Midori, Sugu, I'm home!" Midori and Sugu were in the kitchen eating dinner.

"You were gone for awhile. I guess you were with Asuna then?" Midori asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, we went to the park. She was in such a beautiful dress too." Midori handed Kazuto a plate with his dinner on it. They all chatted about their day and then Kazuto went up and got ready for bed. Right before he went to bed he checked his phone and saw he had gotten a text message from Asuna. _Please don't break that projector. Daddy worked hard on that for you. Love you and good night Kirito-kun._ He smiled and replied. _Like I would break it. Love you too, good night Asuna._ With that Kazuto lied down for the night and went to sleep.

 **Again Early Merry Christmas! Have a good day/night and I will see you soon!**


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas Eve

**Merry Christmas Eve! Hope you're excited for Christmas, whether it be for the event of Christmas itself or spending time with family or just having a lazy day. This is number two of three Christmas related chapters that I will release before I'm taking a break from SAO which this one takes place on Christmas Eve. Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always read and review.**

Kazuto woke up in the morning and got ready for the day. He already knew what he was doing today. He grabbed the device Asuna's father gave him yesterday and also grabbed a device that he allowed Asuna to borrow before. He hopped on the computer, quickly sent out an email, and did some research to help him in his plan. _I need to do this. For Asuna and for me._ He already knew how the other device worked after all, he made it. The device he was given however he needed to learn how it worked. He looked up some information about how Vocaloid holograms work. In actuality, they aren't holograms at all. _So I have to figure out how this all works on my own. I hope I don't actually break it._ He looked at the device thoroughly, examining every inch. Then he started carefully taking it apart, looking up each piece and learning how it worked. After about an hour, Kazuto had put it back together and made sure it still worked. When it projected the image of the device, he knew it still worked. He did some thinking on what items and tools were needed to make his idea work. He figured out he had everything he needed, seeing as he had extra computer parts from making his computer himself. He worked for hours tampering with the two devices and after some time he got what he wanted to work, he would just have to test the last part tomorrow, if he had screwed up he would be really depressed. He checked his phone for the time, which it was almost lunch time. He also noticed he had gotten a lot of texts from Asuna. _Wanna go out today? Kirito-kun? Where are you? Why aren't you answering!? Kirito!_ He smirked, thinking it was adorable how mad Asuna was getting. He heard the house door burst open, and heard a voice shout loud.

"Kazuto Kirigaya, why the hell won't you answer my texts!?" He heard loud stomping on the stairs so he quickly hid his creation, wanting it to be a surprise. His door burst open and Asuna sprinted in the room and slapped him hard in the face. It stung like hell but he didn't protest.

"Sorry, I was working on the device. I won't show it to you until tomorrow. It's a surprise christmas gift if it works." Asuna sighed.

"It better be good. If it isn't you will get a slap in the face again. Like I asked in my texts, you wanna go out?" Kazuto nodded.

"Let's hit the Dicey Cafe after we hit Faber's. I want to thank him for helping me with rescuing you." Kazuto put on his coat and made sure he had everything with him and headed out to Faber's with Asuna. When he arrived he knocked on the door but no one answered. He could hear metal clanging just like the day before.

"Busy again? He must have a really important order. I guess we'll head to the Dicey Cafe now." They made their way to the Dicey Cafe. By the time they were there, Kazuto was out of breath and lightheaded again. Asuna helped him inside, and once Klein noticed the two he ran over to help.

"What's wrong with him?" Agil asked as they eased Kazuto in a seat.

"Sorry Agil… I keep running out of breath. That pole did more damage then Sugou did and more damage than I thought it did."

"Did this just start happening?" Klein asked. Kazuto shook his head.

"I've been like this since I was out of the hospital. Anyway, we're on a date so the usual." Agil got them their usuals and sat next to Kazuto.

"I noticed Faber was busy again. Is the order that important?" Agil nodded.

"Must be. I haven't seen him work so hard. Although he says it's for a special customer so I know he's gonna put more time into it. Got any special plans for the night?" Kazuto shook his head.

"Hey Kazuto, you can have dinner with us tonight. Mom told me. I think after this whole incident she's taken a liking to you." Kazuto smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Thanks Asuna for letting me know. I'll call Midori." He called his aunt and let her know he will have dinner with Asuna for the night. After that Kazuto sat down and they chatted with Agil and Klein for a couple hours. Around 6:30 they got up and left. They walked to Asuna's house and like always, Kazuto ran out of breath part-way there. He knelt down to catch his breath and Asuna tried to help him keep going.

"Hey, I'll help you Kirito-kun." Kazuto felt weird. _The same odd feeling as before. Where are they?_ He glanced back and forth but couldn't find anything.

"Kirito-kun let's go." Kazuto nodded and together they made the rest of their way to her house. _I won't let her know just yet. I'll wait until after Christmas after all, I could be wrong._ They finally made it to her house, Kazuto out of energy and light-headed. Asuna opened the door and helped Kazuto inside and on the couch. Kyouko walked in and smiled.

"Welcome home you two. I'm getting dinner ready right now so you two can just relax for about… fifteen to twenty minutes or so." Asuna nodded.

"Thanks mom." Asuna looked over at Kazuto.

"You just rest. I'm gonna go upstairs real quick and wash." Kazuto nodded. He was so exhausted. _I hope this isn't permanent._ He let himself sleep on the couch, too exhausted to stay awake. Kazuto was woken up by Asuna twenty-five minutes later.

"Wake up Kirito-kun. Dinner's ready." He sat up and saw Asuna was wearing a casual dress, similar to the one she wore when they lived in the cabin during SAO. She looked great in it.

"You look great in that dress. Reminds me of the cabin time during SAO, when we were with Yui." Asuna blushed but smiled, remembering the cabin when they, as a family first were there. Kyouko walked in.

"Who's Yui?" She asked.

"Our daughter." Asuna said. Kyouko took a step back.

"What? You're too young, why have I never met her?" Asuna giggled.

"Well, she's more of our adoptive daughter. And she's an AI." She explained everything that happened with Yui and how they visit her everyday.

"Well, I hope she ends up in the real world someday." Asuna looked over at Kazuto.

"Kirito-kun is trying to find a way to make it work." Kazuto nodded. They all sat down at the table for dinner. Shouzou came out to eat as well. For the rest of dinner they chatted about different things, including Kazuto and Asuna's time in SAO. After they finished eating they continued to talk.

"Hey Shouzou, I worked on that device and I'm almost sure my plan for it will work."

"So what is it?"

"It's a surprise. You guys will show up tomorrow right? " Kyouko and Shouzou nodded.

"We'll be there around nine." Kazuto smiled and nodded. He got up and ready to leave.

"See you guys tomorrow morning then." He hugged Asuna and left. On the way home he ran out of breath and got the same feeling of being watched. He pushed himself forward, figuring the stronger about this condition he got, the less it would affect him. When he got home, he was light-headed but it didn't affect him too much. He walked in the living room and whispered something into Sugu's ear. She nodded. He went up to bed and checked his phone. _Get a good night sleep. I'll see you tomorrow Kirito-kun. Love you._ He smiled. _Love you too. See you tomorrow Asuna._ He lied down on his bed and fell asleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed this. Shorter than the last one but I still think it was decent. Anyway, one more chapter to go. The actual Christmas chapter then I will be gone from SAO. I'll return to it if enough of you ask me to enough or my story follower count gets decently higher, telling me that people are expecting to see more, but no promises. And the email Kirito sent out is a secret for the next chapter. Nothing too big. One last thing before I go. I should have the final chapter up tomorrow at the latest being between 9:00 - 10:00AM EST. I think that's my timezone. I know it isn't pacific at least. Have a good day/night and Merry Christmas Eve!**


	15. Chapter 15: Christmas

**Merry Christmas! Finally, the third and final chapter of the three Christmas ones. I hope you enjoy this one. I'm excited to get this last chapter released because I really have been wanting to work hardcore on my ERASED/Boku dake ga Inai Machi fanfic. As always Read and Review!**

Kazuto woke up excited. _It's Christmas! Asuna will be so happy if I get that device working._ He got dressed and headed downstairs. He set up the device at the table, and ate breakfast. Afterwards he realized it was only eight so he had to occupy himself until nine. He decided to practice with his sword out front so he ran back upstairs and grabbed his Elucidator and texted Asuna to bring her rapier for practice later. He ran downstairs and outside and practiced all the moves he knew and tried some new tricks out. He tried doing some acrobatic stuff which was difficult due to exhaustion problem but he managed to learn some new things that were difficult for him to pull off but he could manage. His favorite was him flipping on his hands and using his feet to grab his sword, even though the snow made his hands cold. _I could disarm Asuna that way._ He thought and saw a vehicle pull in. Asuna stepped out of the car along with her parents. The parents went to the back of the car and grabbed some boxes which Kazuto assumed to be presents while Asuna ran up and hugged him. He dropped his sword into the ground and hugged back.

"So how's your morning Asuna?" She smiled.

"Better now that I'm with you but it's been good. I see someone's been practicing." Looking at the sword in the ground.

"Oh I got your text. I was training a bit this morning too. I hope your ready for some new tricks."

"Same to you." She giggled. They helped carry in the boxes and sat them under the Kirigaya's Christmas tree. They all sat at the table that Midori had already brought in which was a huge table that could sit basically everyone that was going to be there. Kazuto left a space between Asuna and him. Kazuto nodded at Sugu who pulled out her AmuSphere and dived.

"What's she doing?" Asuna asked. Kazuto smiled.

"You'll see." Is the only thing he said. Asuna noticed her dad's device sitting under the chair as well as Kazuto's attached to the top of the chair.

"What's that doing there?" He only remained silent, smirking. She became slightly concerned, as this was his winning and mischievous smirk. Sugu took off her AmuSphere and nodded at Kazuto. He bent down and pressed a couple of buttons. A light flickered in and out. Kazuto frowned at first, expecting something else. Then, it flickered back in, and there sat Yui.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kazuto looked over at Asuna, who had tears forming in her eyes. She got up and walked over a seat to Kazuto and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back as she cried into his shoulder.

"Thank you! Thank you, Kirito-kun!" He smiled.

"Don't thank me, thank your dad for giving me the device to tamper with." She looked up at her dad.

"Thanks daddy!" Shouzou smiled. Yui looked at the everyone confused.

"Who are these people daddy? I recognize you, mommy, and Aunt Leafa, but not these other people." Kazuto smiled.

"These two are your grandparents, Grandpa Shouzou, and Grandma Kyouko. And this person here is my Aunt Midori." Kazuto used his hands to indicate who he was referring to. Kyouko was looking directly at Yui. She stared intently into her face. Finally she smiled

"You know, she is cute. She sure could have fooled me, she looks like an actual person." Asuna giggled as she sat down.

"Yeah but she's super smart. She's our little angel." Kazuto nodded. Kyouko smiled.

"I guess I can handle that you have a kid. Just make sure you're ready to take care of her when you fully bring her into the real world." Asuna and Kazuto nodded. They all chatted about their lives and school and work and such. Kyouko obviously adored Yui and Shouzou seemed happy about her too. They had lunch and time continued to fly by. Around 2:00pm Kikuoka showed up. Kikuoka walked into the kitchen and when he saw Yui he jumped back.

"It's that projector device Shouzou gave me. I modified it. Now I call it the YUI Projector. Yuuki Upward Item Projector. The device can only project the item upward right now so that's why I named it that. I named the first letter out of the original developer. It's addon is a device I made for myself. It's for people in the Virtual world to see the real world. I have it set up so Yui has access to the direction the camera is aiming including rotation. She chooses where it looks around. I have my phone connected to it too so we can here Yui. It has proper stereo sound to work." Kikuoka smiled.

"Good work Kazuto. I got a call from Klein by the way. He'll be here with Liz and Silica in a few minutes. Asada is also on her way. Faber will be arriving with Agil who won't be here until later." Kazuto nodded. When the everyone but Agil and Faber showed up they were in for a surprise. When Klein first saw Yui, he about punched the wall in happiness and the girls about passed out from seeing Yui in the real world. They all thought Kazuto was a genius but would just say the same thing.

"If it wasn't for Shouzou, this wouldn't have happened until way later." Then Agil and Faber showed up. Agil and Faber weren't surprised by Yui. Agil only congratulating Kazuto on successfully doing it and Faber only telling him that he did a "Good job and keep up the good work." Everyone had also brought presents for everyone. They exchanged gifts. Kazuto got a suit and tie from Asuna's mom. Shouzou had already given him the projector. Midori gave him a picture of his parents which he almost cried at. Sugu gave him a new kendo practice sword. Klein gave him a Kunai. Agil had already gotten him the trench coat. Liz got him and every other SAO player a bracelet that had "SAO Survivor" engraved on it. Silica got him a flower, very reminiscent of the one used to revive Pina in SAO. Sinon gave him a replica of the Photon Sword, Kagemitsu G4. Kikuoka just gave him cash. Faber's present was not present though.

"Faber you got everyone else something. Where is my present?" Kazuto asked. Faber when outside and came in with a long and slightly thin box wrapped in wrapping paper. He handed it to Kazuto, who noticed it was heavier than it looked.

"I thought you might not want it."

"Why?"

"Open it." Kazuto unwrapped the wrapping paper, which wasn't easy. It was taped down tight and there was a lot of wrapping paper. Kazuto finally got to the actual box and opened it. Inside was something that made him smile.

"Of course I would want this." Kazuto chuckled. He pulled out the Dark Repulsor from the sheath that was in the box.

"Thanks Faber. Is this what you have been working on for so long?" Faber nodded. Kazuto heard the door knock and he got prepared to fight with his new sword in hand along with his Elucidator.

"No one else is supposed to show up." Kazuto said as he opened the door and jumped back in a fighting stance. A young man was standing there.

"Brother!" Asuna exclaimed running up to hug him. It was Asuna's brother, Kouichirou Yuuki. Kazuto set his swords against the wall.

"So you _did_ get my email then?"

"Yeah, last night. I just happened to be heading home for Christmas, so you caught me at the right time. Asuna, I have something for you, close your eyes." She did as she was told. She felt something get put around her neck.

"You can open your eyes now." She opened them and looked at what was put on her neck. It was a necklace, the same one that was the item 'Yui's heart' that was stored in Kazuto's nerve gear for so long. She smiled and hugged her brother.

"Kazuto timed it so well. I wanted to get something for you but had no clue what you would want and then an email with the answer was right there. He told me you guys would be here probably so I showed up." Asuna let go of her brother. Finally her parents hugged her brother and they chatted for a bit then Kazuto decided he wanted to duel Asuna.

"You up for it?" She nodded. Kazuto managed to set Yui's device outside with an extension cord and everyone went outside to spectate.

"First one to be disarmed from all their weapons loses." Kazuto stated.

"Be careful you two. No landing any actual hits on each other." Kyouko said. They two walked to opposite ends of the yard and got into their fighting stances.

"Mommy you can win!" Yui shouted. Liz, Kouichirou, and Asuna's parents cheered.

"Show her who's boss Kazuto!" Sugu shouted. Silica, Klein, Midori, and Agil cheered.

"May the best swordsman or swordswomen win!" Faber shouted and that signaled the start of the fight. Kazuto and Asuna charged at each other and the fight ensued. Asuna parried every blow Kazuto gave which wasn't easy after all, Kazuto had two swords. Kazuto still showed speed even with his breathing problem as he pushed himself to win. They clashed swapping between who attacked and who blocked, showing that both were just as determined to win as the other. Asuna ran forward and used her rapier like a pole, thrusting it into the ground throwing herself toward Kazuto, landing a kick as she flew through the air. She even held onto her rapier. The kick caused Kazuto to stumble but he recovered completely, using his two swords to form an X shaped slash. Asuna barely parried the attack, being pushed back. She charged at him, aiming her sword directly toward his chest but when she got close she moved her sword downward toward his feet. Kazuto wasn't fooled as he only blocked his chest with one sword and used the other to parry Asuna's strike. Kazuto released some energy by going nuts with his swords, slashing back and forth like he would in SAO. Asuna was able to parry every blow, recognizing his pattern and style. She managed to wait for a weak point by parrying enough and managed to disarm Kazuto of his Dark Repulsor. _Now to get this over with._ She charged at him full force figuring if she aimed a strike at his head he would surrender. Kazuto had other plans. He jumped back, flipping onto his hands, still holding the Elucidator, and used his feet to grab Asuna's sword which he threw backward and fell to the ground. He got back on his feet.

"Kirito is the victor!" Faber shouted. Everyone who was rooting for Kazuto cheered. He smiled and walked over to his girlfriend and hugged her.

"You did great. I see you still know your way with a sword." She smiled and hugged him back.

"Yeah but I didn't expect that. Anyway let's head in." Everyone headed in after Kazuto rounded up his device. He set it up inside his room for later telling Yui on the phone he would be back. Everyone got packed to leave except Asuna and Klein who decided to stay the night. Kouichirou decided to stay as well, worried about both Asuna's and Kazuto's safety. Before everyone left Klein remembered something.

"Liz, Silica, we damn near forgot about it. Liz, you're the one who has it right?" She shook her head.

"No I thought Silica had it." Silica shook her head.

"I thought you had it Klein." Klein searched his pockets and checked his wallet.

"Ah! I found it. It was in my wallet. Kazuto, Asuna, don't be mad but we took this for you." Klein took out a picture from his wallet. It was Kazuto and Asuna sitting on the park bench, sleeping together while it was snowing.

"Wait, did you guys take this the other day?" Kazuto asked. They nodded with big grins on their faces. They both smiled.

"Thanks. And thank you all for coming tonight. It means a lot. Merry Christmas!" And with that everyone left. Kouichirou hopped on the couch.

"I'll take the couch for the night." Klein hit him on the head.

"What was that for?"

"I'm the one taking the couch!" They began bickering. Kazuto and Asuna headed upstairs to Kazuto's room and Kazuto activated his device. Yui was projected once again. Asuna and Kazuto lied down on his bed.

"Goodnight and Merry Christmas Yui." Kazuto and Asuna said.

"Goodnight and Merry Christmas mommy and daddy!" And Kazuto shut off the device. They just lied there together.

"You like your Christmas present Asuna?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I loved it. Merry Christmas Kirito-kun." She kissed him. Kazuto smiled.

"I'm so happy you liked it. Merry Christmas Asuna." And with that they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Merry Christmas! Thank you so much for sticking with this for so long. I'm so glad I got through this and I'm so glad I made it for you guys. I hope you enjoyed the IRL Black Swordsman because at least for now, it is the end. I know it's sad but maybe after I finish Hourglass I'll continue this but that's only if you guys ask for it. Have a very happy holiday and I will talk to you later!**


End file.
